A garotinha do papai
by D. McGuiller
Summary: Quando Draco Malfoy reaparece 15 anos depois, sem nenhum motivo aparente, desconfie. Lá vem problema. HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Sinceramente, se eu fosse uma milionária conhecida mundialmente por todas as criaturinhas vivas acham eu estaria sentada em uma cadeira em Porto Alegre comendo ruffles? Pffffffffff.. seus ingênuos. ;)

**Prólogo.**

Era uma tarde agradável na Mansão dos Johnson's, uma família bruxa de origem francesa antiga da alta classe londrina. A senhora Johnson recepcionava suas amigas com um belo chá próximo aos jardins.

-Fico deliciada com a visita de vocês, a mansão fica tão monótona quando Charlie está fora. - disse a senhora de aparentes 50 e poucos anos, de roupas refinadas e delicadas, corte de cabelo curto que era a senhora Jonhson.

-Ora Rebeca, é sempre um prazer essas reuniões que fazemos. - respondeu Eleonor Broken, senhora de idade mais avançada e de aparência bondosa.

-Claro, onde acharemos o melhor chá da redondeza? - falou Agatha Colen, tomando mais um gole do chá que lhe era servido.

-E conversaríamos sobre as atrocidades do mundo bruxo? - riu Lorrane Levoy, uma senhora extravagante, com uma risada que mais parecia o gracejar de uma hiena.

-Nem me fale, viram com quem Martha está casada? Um garoto! Que vexame.

-E ela ainda teve a coragem de levá-lo a festa dos Lohan.

-Dizem, que era colega em Hogwarts do filho dela, acreditam nisso?

-Era de se esperar de uma desquitada, convenhamos. – abanou-se Agatha.

-Então é melhor cuidarmos de nossos filhos, pois não? Corremos o risco de eles serem seduzidos por ela. - se manifestou agora, a mais jovem do grupo, uma mulher alta, refinada, de longos cabelos loiros, porte superior com sorriso beirando ao sarcasmo em seu rosto bonito.

-Ora Narcisa, dúvido algum deles caia em uma artimanha desta "senhora". Ainda mais se tratando de Draco não é mesmo?

-Ou nem mesmo no conto da barriga. Draco com aquela beleza chama muita a atenção destas meninas desfrutáveis de hoje em dia. - Eleonor falou servindo um pouco mais de chá para a senhora Malfoy.

-Mas ele não cairia. Draco é igual ao pai, não cairia em uma armadilha barata dessas.

-Ora eu acredito. - disse Lorrane tomando mais um gole do chá, com um sorriso nos lábios enrubescidos de batom vermelho. - Ainda mais um garoto tão ajuizado quanto seu filho Narcisa, nunca cairia numa bobagem dessas.

-É claro que não. - afirmou com veemência a mulher com o sorriso aberto.

-Claro. E nem precisaria não é? Pois.. A herança dos Malfoy já está garantida não? - riu-se a mulher sorrindo ainda mais.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Ora querida, não quero dizer-lhe nada... Apenas que Draco é um rapaz de muita sorte.

-De fato. - Narcisa empinou mais o nariz fino e sorveu um pouco de chá.

-Com uma filha bela como aquela eu não poderia dizer outra coisa.

Narcisa que bebia calmamente seu chá, quase o pôs para fora ao ouvir o que a mulher dissera. As outras senhoras do grupo agora a olhavam curiosas.

-Creio que não a entendi, Lorrane.

-Ora, Narcisa querida, você não necessita de ficar enrubescida, afinal de contas todas nós não somos mais jovens, Draco é um bom garoto e com certeza alguém o fisgaria de algum modo.

-Meu filho não foi _fisgado _Sra. Levoy.

-Ora, querida, não precisa esconder que você é avó. Logo mais nós teremos também alguns destes em nossa família. – quando ela sentiu os olhos frios de Narcisa sobre ela completou para as senhoras – Meu sobrinho, Nicolas, estuda numa escola americana em São Francisco, de fato, a mesma que a mocinha Malfoy, por isso fiquei sabendo sobre tal.

Narcisa parou absorvendo as palavras da mulher à sua frente.

'_Nicolas, estuda numa escola americana em São Francisco a mesma que a mocinha Malfoy'._

Sua cabeça deu um estalo momentâneo e em sua memória um nome lhe veio à cabeça, em suas mãos, a xícara de chá repousava quase tremelicando ao contato com seus dedos, ela abriu um sorriso forçado para as senhoras quando seus olhos crisparam.

-ONDE ESTÁ ELE? – bradou a voz de Narcisa Malfoy ao entrar no apartamento do filho com a criada ao seu encalço.

-Q-Quem senhora Malfoy? – perguntou relutante uma senhora baixa, com cabelos negros que pegava do chão o casaco de Narcisa que ela própria jogara.

-MEU FILHO! ONDE ELE ESTÁ? – perguntou a senhora, nenhum pouco parecida com a que momentos antes tomava chá como uma perfeita dama.

A criada se assustou com a explosão da Sra. Malfoy, e respondeu hesitante.

-O Se-senhor Draco está em seu qua-quarto se-senhora.

-ENTÃO O CHAME, LOGO.

A mulher se pôs a subir as escadas, mas pareceu lembrar-se de algo, pois voltou rapidamente até onde a senhora Malfoy estava.

-O sr. Draco pediu para não ser inco...

-CHAME-O JÁ!

-Mas minha senho..

-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..

Batendo os pés fortemente contra o piso de mármore do átrio da casa, a senhora Malfoy foi andando a passos largos escadaria à cima, sua expressão indicando mais do que nunca, frustração, e todos aqueles outros sentimentos encobertos certo loiro teria que agüentar.

DM.

Risadas constantes enchiam o último aposento do longo corredor, o dono dele? Um loiro muito charmoso, de 33 anos, sorriso sedutor e corpo de tirar o fôlego, e pelo visto, ambas as moças que se encontravam no mesmo recinto concordavam em todos os aspectos com os adjetivos dados.

-Draacooo.. você é tããoo sexy. – gritava uma morena de cabelos fartos, que com certeza estava meio alta.

-Mais do que sexy. – falou uma loira de... outras coisas fartas. – Você é um deus Draco Malfoy. – sussurrou junto ao ouvido dele antes de mordiscar-lhe a orelha. O loiro em questão deu um sorriso travesso olhando para as duas figuras despidas à sua frente que lhe lançavam olhar semelhante.

-Meninas.. Vocês estão me provocando. – viu as duas darem risadinhas cúmplices e começarem a se aproximar dele.

-Achei que nunca conseguiríamos.

O Malfoy deu um sorriso maroto e deixou que elas chegassem mais perto, já estava a ponto de bala para o terceiro round quando as portas duplas do seu quarto abriram dando passagem para uma loira nada feliz.

-DRACO EDWARD MALFOY! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe lhe preencher os ouvidos, juntamente com os gritos esganiçados de suas duas belíssimas acompanhantes, o loiro viu a situação em que se encontrava.

-Mãe, o que você está fazendo aqui? – gritou enquanto se desvencilhava das duas garotas que o olhavam confusas.

-O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI? O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI? EU SOU A SUA MÃE MEN... Mandy, é você que está aí? – falou exaltada a senhora ao que a morena se encolheu entre as cobertas.

-Mãe. – gritou exasperado o homem.

-Dora falou que estaria ocupado, MAS COM ISSO? – gritou a mulher apontando para as figuras deitadas na cama que ficavam a cada palavra da senhora mais e mais vermelhas. A mulher pareceu se dar conta de seu histerismo e se recompôs lançando aos presentes um olhar superior. – Quero você em 5 minutos lá em baixo Draco. E PELO AMOR DE MERLIN VISTA ALGO DECENTE. – exclamou dando meia volta e saindo do quarto.

DM.

-Eu não posso acreditar. – falava Narcisa andando de um lado para o outro do escritório do filho de frente para este que vestia apenas uma calça de pijama. – Em todos estes anos eu passei por muitas, mas nunca pensei em chegar a este ponto Draco. – falou olhando para o homem loiro à sua frente que apenas se mantinha quieto.

-Eu avisei que estaria ocupado com assuntos meus, _mamãe._- falou o homem sarcástico sentando-se no sofá de couro do escritório.

-Ahhh, que ótimo assunto não! Você fica se resfolegando com estas.. estas.. meninas! – exclamou exasperada.

-De meninas, lhe garanto, elas não tinham nada.

-VOCÊ ESTAVA DORMINDO COM A NETA DE ALONSO MARCIL.

-Não creio que Alonso se importe tanto com a lista dos homens que visitaram a cama de Mandy, e devo constar que é imensa. – ele respondeu curvando levemente os lábios.

-ELA TEM 22 ANOS DRACO.

-O que posso dizer? As crianças crescem.

A mulher bufou pedindo paciência, como Lúcio poderia tê-la deixado sozinha para passar por aquela situação.

-Você sabia que nesse instante, Louise Lechon, está vindo da França para rever o homem, com quem ela ACHA que irá se casar?

-Eu não disse que não me casarei com a nobre francesa.

-E isso foi o quê? Entretenimento antes do jantar? – perguntou, mas ao ver o olhar do filho não reprimiu mais sua indignação. - Você vira um libertino ébrio e irresponsável, enquanto eu vejo a nossa família afundando por SUA CAUSA.- exclamou indignada tentando em vão manter uma postura mais condizente com sua pessoa.

-Que postura você quer que eu tome? Que cruze os braços e faça voto de castidade até o meu casamento?

-QUE PELO MENOS NÃO DESFRUTE DA NETA DO ASSESSOR DO MINISTRO.

-Não fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa.

-E obviamente não iria renegar um belo par de pernas escancarado a sua frente não é mesmo?

-Por que tanto alarde por uma coisinha à toa? Ninguém vai ficar sabendo afinal. – ele respondeu simplesmente, já cansado daquela situação ridícula.

-Não é isso que me preocupa, Draco. – ela disse fria.

-Então o que é? – perguntou impaciente

Ela olhou nos olhos do filho sentado displicentemente no sofá negro parecendo mais um menino esperando seu castigo do que o fundador das maiores empresas de vassouras dos últimos tempos e parou antes de perguntar.

-Draco... Você sabe por onde anda a senhorita Weasley?

-

-

E aí.. merece uma review? ;x


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seu mundo magicamente moldado pertence à J.K (Rowlling, não o presidente) e à Rocco, nada me pertence, eu não ganho nada, só escrevo porque assim saio do meu mundinho caquético. ;P

**Capítulo 1 – Desenterrando velhos segredos**

Uma manhã agradável se fazia em São Francisco, o sol que despontara há algum tempo já se fazia presente iluminando com raios fracos os telhados rubros das casas da cidade e seus moradores que já se preparavam para mais uma jornada de trabalho. Em New Montgomery, numa das muitas residências da rua uma ruiva estava muito impaciente. Seus olhos estavam pregados na porta de sua própria casa, saindo dela apenas quando se deslocavam para o fino relógio de pulso que ela tinha no braço esquerdo.

- LIIIZ, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ DENTRO? – gritou a mulher de dentro de um volvo cinza titânio.

E o silêncio predominava de dentro daquela casa. Um bufo impaciente escapou de seus lábios, seu scarpin preto batendo avidamente contra o assoalho do carro, e o maldito relógio parecia andar cada vez mais rápido.

- Droga, eu vou me atrasar, eu vou me atrasar. LIIIIZ! – gritou a mulher, que estava pronta para enterrar a mão na buzina quando uma figura rapidamente saiu pela porta da casa.

- Nossa Virgínia, que impaciência. – falou a adolescente descendo sem pressa os degraus da entrada da casa antes de abrir a porta do carro, recebendo um olhar zangado da ruiva.

- Por que você demorou tanto?

- CD's. – disse simplesmente a garota de 15 anos, com um sorriso matreiro no rosto.

A mulher revirou os olhos antes de dar a partida no carro, já havia se atrasado o suficiente.

Draco contraiu o cenho e se arrumou junto ao estofado negro do sofá, os olhos de sua mãe inquisitivos sobre si.

- Como?

- Perguntei se você sabe onde a senhorita Weasley se está morando, porque a muito se sabe que ela deixou Londres, e a Inglaterra. – ela respondeu tranqüila, embora seu rosto mostrasse ainda alguns traços da discussão anterior.

- Por que eu saberia alguma coisa sobre a Weasley? – ele perguntou sem expressão.

Narcisa deu de ombros sentando ereta ao lado do filho.

- Esperava que você me dissesse.

- Pena desagradá-la, mas a muito não sei sobre a ratinha Weasley. – respondeu o loiro com um sorriso debochado levantando-se e indo até a copa.

Narcisa sorriu. Um sorriso sem humor, sem sentimento, quase inconsciente.

- Sabe.. Fui hoje a tarde à Mansão dos Johnson's. Rebeca se sentiu solitária com o marido, Charlie, viajando com a amante de vinte e oito anos e resolveu fazer um chá para falar mal de outrem. N/A: outrem dos outros, pra quem não sabe – ele riu colocando gelo em um copo e o preenchendo com whisky.

– Nós estávamos em um ótimo papo sobre como as mulheres podem corromper a cabeça de um homem, e como estes homens são estúpidos ao caírem na lábia da tal.

- Uma conversa realmente produtiva como sempre. – zombou, tomando um gole do líquido que lhe desceu queimando a garganta.

- E enquanto estávamos conversando, a Sra. Levoy me chamou a atenção com uma conversa muito curiosa. – ela disse diminuindo o sorriso. Ele olhou para ela sem interesse.

- Qual foi a fofoca da vez?

Agora sem nenhum traço daquele que fora um sorriso, os olhos tomando uma tonalidade escura pregados naquele que bebia distraído.

- Disse-me que eu não precisava ficar muito preocupada sobre o seu casamento com a "nobre francesa" – frisou - e sobre netos a quem encaminhar a herança... Justamente porque você já havia encaminhado um herdeiro há 15 anos atrás. – o copo parou a meio caminho da boca. - Você sabe algo sobre isso, Draco? – e foi neste instante que o tapete se encharcou do líquido que outrora estava no copo de vidro, e um loiro sem palavras segurava, embasbacado, o objeto vazio.

- Dá pra você tirar esse negócio do ouvido?

- Por quê?

- Porque simplesmente você não vai prestar a atenção no que eu digo.

- Mãe, sinceramente, mesmo sem o discman eu posso fazer isso. – sorriu vivamente.

- Fez a prova?

- Que prova?

- A de História da Magia.

Silêncio.

- Liz.

- O que é?

- Você fez a prova?

- Fiz?

- E então..?

A garota correu com a mão o zíper da mochila e tirou de lá um papel amarelado e entregou a mulher.

- Dá pra me explicar que nota é essa?

- Que nota?

- Essa nota. – falou a ruiva com o papel balançando em frente ao rosto.

- Ai mãe, você não pode me condenar por uma notinha de nada.

- Elizabeth, você tirou um T+.

- E daí?

- E daí que o recado da sua professora é: "Sua filha precisa de acompanhamento profissional".

- E o que aquela velha sabe sobre isso? Todo mundo diz que ela já devia ter morrido na primeira Guerra Mundial.

- Ela é sua PROFESSORA!

- É irrelevante, não quer dizer que porque ela cai aos pedaços por todo o corredor e baba mais que cachorro raivoso, que ela simplesmente pode me deixar de detenção por tirar uma nota ridícula.

- Você foi para a detenção? – perguntou pasma.

A adolescente mordeu a língua e se encolheu contra o banco. Um suspiro cansado saiu dos lábios rosados de Gin.

- Esse é o **segundo** Trasgo que você recebe Liz, e em menos de 3 meses. – a garota disse algo como: quase 4, mas a mulher não lhe deu atenção. Você sabe o que significa isso não é?

- Que o dinamismo das aulas dela me perturba? – sorriu, mas este morreu ao ver o olhar dela.

- Elizabeth, lembra do que combinamos? Combinamos que você iria se empenhar mais em História da Magia, que mesmo não sendo de seu interesse, é ESSENCIAL para essa bolsa.

Bufou.

– Tá mãe, eu vou me esforçar mais.

- Você sabe que uma oportunidade dessas não pode ser desperdiçada não sabe? – ela acenou afirmativamente. – Sabe que pode desistir se você não..

- Mãe.. Eu não vou perder essa bolsa tá? Não se preocupe. – falou, abrindo a porta do carro. – Eu sei me cuidar.

Gina sorriu para ela, viu a garota por a mochila por sobre um ombro e andar lentamente até a entrada da escola, já com alguns jovens bruxos na entrada. Suspirou cansada, olhou para o relógio novamente e quase atropelou uma moto que havia vindo "do nada".

Agora, com certeza, ela estava atrasada.

- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE ME ESCONDER ISSO? – agora a Narcisa anterior voltava, em uma versão muito mais raivosa. – COMO VOCÊ PÔDE SIMPLESMENTE ESCONDER TUDO ISSO **DA SUA MÃE** POR TODOS ESTES ANOS?

O loiro nada disse, estava sentado novamente, com as mãos segurando a cabeça em frente ao tronco, sua cabeça latejando como nunca.

- AHH EU SABIA! SABIA QUE AQUELA RUIVINHA SARDENTA IRIA CAUSAR PROBLEMAS, SABIA QUE AQUELE "Mamãe, a Weasley só foi um passatempo, e blá blá blá" ERA SÓ MAIS UMA MENTIRA! Ahh, como fui tola, tão tola. – a mulher loira andava pela sala nunca se fixando em lugar algum, agora tão descomposta ou mais do que outrora. – E eu sempre passava a mão por cima da sua cabeça e dizia: "Lúcio querido, deixe ele, o Draco está apenas se divertindo." – afinou a voz. – MAS VOCÊ NÃO PODERIA TER SE DIVERTIDO SEM TIRAR ESSAS MALDITAS CALÇAS?

- Com certeza se eu soubesse do resultado que isso causaria, eu realmente não as teria tirado. – respondeu sarcástico apesar da dor em sua cabeça se aprofundar a cada segundo.

- Ora.. Não me diga que se esqueceu de como se fazem os bebês, Draco. PORQUE PELO VISTO TEREI DE INVESTIGAR SE HÁ APENAS UM BASTARDO SEU ANDANDO POR AÍ.- completou de forma dramática.

- Você quer parar de gritar? Daqui a pouco a comunidade bruxa inteira vai estar sabendo disso.

A mãe o olhou com um olhar mortífero antes de se aproximar brandindo alto.

- E POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU GRITANDO DRACO MALFOY?

Foi então que o homem ergueu a cabeça, sua mãe não gritava com ele por causa do que havia ocorrido, gritava porque o boato já havia se espalhado na Londres Bruxa, todos já sabiam de sua aventura com a caçula Weasley. Realmente, a única coisa que queria era enfiar a cabeça na privada.

Os passos apressados da ruiva ecoavam por toda a extensão da longa galeria, correndo o quanto fosse permitido pela saia do terninho preto. Subindo e descendo as escadas rapidamente sem tempo para esperar pelo elevador, e xingando baixo os corredores por serem tão longos ela abriu as portas duplas de vidro e entrou em um grande salão, aonde uma garota morena com um quadro grande vinha correndo ao seu encontro.

- Srta. Weasley, enfim chegou.

- A reunião já começou, Emily? – perguntou a mulher tentando arrumar inutilmente seus cabelos.

- Há 15 minutos, estão todos à sua espera. – a garota de no máximo 20 anos e óculos de aros finos falou.

Um suspiro, e olhos castanhos temerosos voltam-se a morena a sua frente.

- Já estão todos aí? – perguntou receosa.

- Creio que sim. Só faltava mesmo a Srta.

Mais um suspiro, acompanhado agora de um frio na boca do estômago. Seus olhos pararam na porta onde deveria ter entrado há 20 minutos atrás. A porta que a levaria para um futuro promissor naquela empresa. Respirou fundo e pôs no rosto uma expressão firme e confiante, nem um pouco parecida com a realidade, e adentrou pelas portas de carvalho da saleta.

Dentro dela, ela pode ver, já estavam sentados todos os 22 acionistas da empresa, todos os que iriam julgar o seu trabalho, e todos voltaram seus olhos para ela. Abriu um sorriso largo.

- Boa tarde, cavalheiros. Senhoras. – ela cumprimentou recebendo um aceno de cabeça e alguns olhares mais rígidos de outros participantes. – Eu sou Virgínia Weasley, produtora de Marketing da Chanceler, e vou lhes mostrar agora uma nova Steven's Entertainment.

- Como todos ficaram sabendo? – ele perguntou passando nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos.

- Como você acha? A sociedade fala pelos cotovelos... e Lorrane Levoy fala, infelizmente, mais do que ela.

Draco mordeu a língua para não soltar um impropério. A sociedade bruxa inteira já sabia que havia uma garotinha por aí com o seu sangue correndo pelas veias. Tudo por causa da rainha da fofoca. Aquela velha devia ser queimada viva com um ouriço na b..

- Bem, o que faremos? – se manifestou a Sra. Malfoy cortando a linha de pensamentos do homem.

Ele permaneceu quieto. O rosto sem expressão, os pensamentos inundando sua mente com uma rapidez estrondosa, como queria estar de porre nessa hora, com certeza sua cabeça doeria menos. A mulher loira se sentou novamente e quase com uma calma forçada ela disse.

- Poupe energias Draco, porque com a minha solução, você vai precisar.

Já era tarde quando Gina chegou em casa, abriu a porta com dificuldade por tamanha pilha de papéis que encobriam sua visão. Deixando a pilha de planilhas e sua pasta em cima da bancada da sala mal iluminada, a ruiva deixou-se cair sobre o sofá branco, e pôs-se a tirar os sapatos que estavam a lhe matar a tarde inteira. Sentindo seus dedos livres ela se deitou livremente no móvel, permitindo-se fechar os olhos castanhos e aninhar-se as almofadas macias. Liz com certeza sabia escolher almofadas, pensou ela rindo bobamente. Lembrou-se então da filha e não reprimiu um palavrão ao fazê-lo. Esquecera de pegá-la depois do treino... de novo.

Notando só agora a música alta que devia estar vindo do andar superior da casa ela deu um suspiro e levantando-se rapidamente andou a passos lentos até o outro andar, o som ficando cada vez mais alto a cada passo. Parou em frente ao quarto da filha de onde, já sabia, que originava o barulho e como não houve resposta as suas batidas, ela adentrou no quarto, vendo sua, não mais tão pequena, filha deitada de bruços sobre a cama com alguns pergaminhos espalhados à sua frente.

- Hey mãe. – foi o que ela conseguiu distinguir em meio a melodia que tocava.

- O que está fazendo? – falou alto.

- Estudando. - respondeu, ao que a ruiva riu divertida.

- Com a música a nesse volume?- a garota deu de ombros.

- Me ajuda a pensar. – rebateu, batendo a pena contra o pergaminho com um leve curvar de lábios.

- Será que você consegue pensar com ele mais baixo? – perguntou cruzando os braços junto ao peito.

A menina ergueu o controle e levemente a música foi diminuindo.

- Meus ouvidos agradecem. – brincou, sorrindo. Olhou para a filha que agora estudava um dos pergaminhos antes caídos sobre a cama e chegou mais perto se sentando sobre o leito macio. – Desculpe não ter pegado você hoje.

A menina deu de ombros.

- Sem problemas. – respondeu simplesmente, não tirando os olhos dos papéis. A ruiva mordeu o lábio.

- Alongaram a minha reunião mais do que o previsto, e me deram alguns papéis para eu analisar antes do acordo.

- Conseguiu a promoção? – perguntou erguendo os olhos para fitar os castanhos da mãe. Esta acenou positivamente com a cabeça, arrancando um sorriso da filha. – Isso é ótimo.

- É, amanhã vão me mostrar a empresa que eu terei de trabalhar.

- Bom. – disse, voltando os olhos novamente para os pergaminhos.

- Ficou brava?

- De você não ter me pego no treino? – perguntou olhando para ela. - Não.- Sorriu. -Talvez um pouco aborrecida, mas brava não. – Riu ao ver a expressão descrente dela, logo recebendo uma sessão de cócegas.

- Ainda bem que não aborreci a ladyzinha.

- Meu poder está bem acima disso. – brincou. – E Ladyzinha parece chamado de cachorro, então no way. – a outra riu, suspirando levemente.

- Eu vou tentar ir mais aos treinos.

- Desde que você vá ao último jogo da temporada para mim já está bom. - disse. – Agora me deixa estudar antes que você reclame que eu não o faço. – fingiu-se ofendida. Ela sorriu dando um beijo na filha.

- Boa noite. - sussurrou antes de levantar-se e deixar o quarto ouvindo a música tomar o corredor novamente.

Um moreno, alto, de bonitos olhos castanhos e porte atlético andava calmamente pelos corredores da "Insigne", a empresa de construção e design de vassouras que mais crescia nos últimos três anos, ainda mais com a sua mais nova aquisição, a Insigne 6.0, a vassoura mais rápida já inventada, um verdadeiro investimento gasto com uma pequena fortuna, mas bem gasto. Este se encontrava no corredor principal andando até a sala do proprietário daquela fábrica de dinheiro.

- Chamou _patrãozinho_? – perguntou sarcástico dando batidinhas na porta, mas o loiro que agora não mais se encontrava de pijamas e sim com um belo terno grafite com os cabelos completamente alinhados nem ao menos levantou os olhos cinzentos dos papéis sobre a mesa.

- Quero que você faça uma coisa para mim, Zabine.

- Pode falar.

- Descubra qual o endereço de Virgínia Molly Weasley, em São Francisco. – o moreno curvou o cenho.

- E pra que você quer isso?

- Preciso fazer uma _visitinha_ a ela. – respondeu elevando os olhos, deixando um moreno ainda mais confuso.

- E por que você faria isso?

- Digamos que eu preciso resolver um assunto inacabado.

* * *

N/A: Para tudo! Recebi 19 reviews no meu prólogo. O.O

povo olha e revira os olhos

Realmente é um grande feito para a sociedade andressa. ¬¬

Ok.

Eu queria agradecer a todas estas pessoas que leram e mandaram reviews, e as que não mandaram também e me pouparam da verdade triste (sim, sempre tem um povo que lê e não comenta).

E avisar que se continuarem bonzinhos vão ganhar balinha. Ah trii... tapa na andressa

Respondendo a pergunta... não sei de onde sai aquele ERROR do meu capítulo. o.O

Tah, agradecimento especial para a minha querida **Kellxinha Malfoy** porque além de ela ser um amor de pessoa ela se prontificou a ler este capítulo e por isso ela é suuuuuper paciente. ;)

Beijos, e podem mandar reviews que eu naum fico brava.

**NOTA FINAL:** Aos leitores de Jogos de Sedução, novidades em breve. ;D ;


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Blá, blá, blá não é meu. Blá, blá, blá.. não ganho nada... Mas se vier me roubar a Liz, eu baixo a porrada! ¬¬³³

**Capítulo 2 – Visita nada Ocasional**

- Eu ainda não entendi o porquê disso.

- Você vai entender quando eu voltar. – disse o loiro rapidamente, arrumando uma pasta em cima da mesa escura.

- Por quenão posso entender agora? – este é Blaise Zabine, visivelmente curioso.

- Porque você é muito estúpido e roubaria muito do meu tempo.

- Já disse o quanto você é engraçado?

- SAI DO MEU PÉ! – retrucou impaciente levantando da cadeira giratória e saindo com passos seguros de sua sala, infelizmente com o amigo ainda a seu encalço.

- Você quer matá-la?

- Não.

- Você quer machucá-la?

- Não.

- Você quer amá-la até não poder mais levantar um dedo sequer, que dirá o resto? – perguntou o homem, ao que muitos olhares dos funcionários se voltaram para os dois, moreno e loiro, o último com um olhar demoníaco voltado para o amigo.

- Você quer calar esta sua boca anormalmente grande?- sibilou Malfoy, recomeçando a andar.

- Não me apetece esquecer essa sua expressão obtusa.

- É assunto meu Zabine, não se meta.

- Draco, Draco, Draco... somos quase irmãos, cara. – sorriu o moreno, dando lhe tapinhas amigáveis nas costas. Seus assuntos são meus assuntos.

- Se tivesse saído da minha mãe, ela com certeza teria te afogado ao nascer. – respondeu, sua atenção voltada para o caminho dos corredores.

- Essa sua raiva contida, agora é lançada a mim por que, hein? Por causa da ruivinha? – sorriu, malicioso

- Já disse pra não se meter. – respondeu rispidamente , continuando a andar.

- Ok...- ele parou subitamente, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos. – Então eu não digo onde ela mora. – O loiro parou estático a meio caminho da sala de reuniões e voltou seus olhos para Blaise, que apenas tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

* * *

_A chuva caía incessantemente no povoado de Hogsmade naquela tarde, e do contrário do que se imaginara, não era uma simples chuvinha que se propagava. Os raios que iluminavam o céu a cada aparição sob as nuvens tempestuosas comprovavam isso. Pássaros voavam ávidos para seus abrigos em alguma árvore oca onde poderiam sair daquele frio que começava a castigar. Em meio aquela tempestade, uma figura de cabelos flamejantes lutava contra a água que, com a ajuda do vento, a cegava quase por completo._

"_Não devia, não devia ter vindo para cá."- ralhou olhando para os lados e vendo apenas árvores velhas e robustas ao seu redor, já perdera a conta de quantos arranhões deveria ter nas pernas em razão dos galhos baixos._

"_Droga Virgínia, por que você foi se afastar tanto?" – censurava-se, enquanto tentava sem resultado amarrar os cabelos, mas o vento realmente parecia não querer cooperar com ela. Continuou a andar pelo terreno íngreme, seus pés afundando cada vez mais contra o chão lamacento, com uma fina capa preta a protegendo contra o contato direto com o uniforme da escola. Para piorar sua situação, não parecia haver uma viva alma naquele lugar, a não ser ela, para auxiliá-la._

"_Agüentar Colin falar seria melhor do que passar por isso." – pensou irritada. Já podia sentir o nariz escorrendo daqui algumas horas._

_Seus pés continuaram a guiá-la, sem rumo certo, apenas contornando as árvores e os galhos que insistiam em bater contra o seu corpo. Não soubera dizer quanto tempo ficara em meio aquela chuva, só sabia que a sua frente estava sua salvação e seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso cansado ao visualizar o pequeno casebre, bem à sua frente. _

_Correu até a porta de madeira velha, e a abriu com um rangido alto, a fechando logo em seguida. Dando agora atenção ao lugar que se encontrava, pôde ver que se tratava realmente de um casebre. Tinha no máximo dois cômodos, era quase todo feito de madeira, com um piso velho onde algumas tábuas soltas rangiam em contato com os pés e uma goteira batia de modo contínuo contra um prato metálico junto ao chão. Não era muito amplo, se resumia a uma pequena sala, com um sofá gasto, corroído provavelmente pelas traças, um tapete cheirando a mofo, tal como o lugar todo, que parecera ter ficado fechado por um longo tempo, uma porta no outro extremo, uma mesa pequena com três cadeiras e uma lareira à frente do sofá. Andou cansada pelo aposento, e sentou-se sobre uma cadeira, por mais que estivesse cansada não iria se sentar naquela zona prolifera de ácaros. O lugar estava em situação precária, havia alguns armários em um canto, mas estes pareciam prestes a cair com um simples toque, a decoração era escassa, resumindo-se a um centro de mesa de crochê que não deixava ao extremo do abandono. Apesar de tudo, estava quente lá dentro, resultado do calor que provinha das chamas da lareira, isso só lhe dizia uma coisa, havia mais alguém ali. _

_Caminhou a passos cuidadosos, tanto pelas suas meias estarem lhe ensopando os pés por também a curiosidade lhe atingir. Quem estaria ali? Continuou seu processo, andando lentamente, os olhos percorrendo todo o cômodo. Encontrou junto à lareira uma muda de roupas, eram de Hogwarts, podia ver pela capa negra do uniforme onde um dos bolsos guardava a varinha e a camisa branca encharcada, segurou a sua própria mais firmemente ao ver o emblema de sua casa rival estampado nela. Sonserina._

_Ouviu um barulho repentino no cômodo, e um garoto de pele pálida, alto e de cabelos platinados entrou calmo neste, andando descalço pelo chão sem se voltar uma única vez a garota, parecia estar mais preocupado em encontrar alguma comida dentro dos armários antigos, fechando um a um seguidamente. Como se sentisse os olhos dela sobre si, ele virou-se, mostrando ser realmente quem ela temia._

Os olhos castanhos abriram-se vidrados na madrugada. Sentou-se num sobressalto, sentindo uma pontada forte na cabeça; levou as mãos até a tez suada reprimindo um lamento, estava com uma enorme enxaqueca. Olhou em volta, não focalizando tudo de imediato, e parou os olhos na janela do quarto vendo a lua cheia ainda a pino. Fechou os olhos não conseguindo se concentrar, e pôs os pés para fora da cama. Sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir. Colocou os chinelos que descansavam intocados ao pé da cama, e levantou-se desvencilhando dos lençóis de algodão que estavam colados junto ao corpo. Andou um tanto devagar pelo cansaço e colocou um robe encarnado sobre o pijama fino que estava pendurado junto ao armário, saindo do quarto, indo ao encontro do corredor.

Parou junto a uma porta cor de creme que se encontrava entreaberta, deixando a luz tocar levemente o corpo que repousava sobre a cama; Liz dormia profundamente envolta do edredom com os pés destapados, como sempre. Sorriu ouvindo a respiração pesada da menina. Ainda na ombreira da porta, seus pensamentos pousaram na razão do despertar de seu sono, rapidamente sua expressão fechou com a imagem que transpassou seus olhos. Balançou a cabeça expulsando as lembranças que se formaram em sua mente e fechou levemente a porta do quarto começando a descer as escadas. Precisava de um chá quente.

* * *

**- **Vamos, diga-me. 

- Eu não vou dizer nada, Zabine.

- É uma nova tentativa de me torturar, é isso?

- Não, é uma nova tentativa de fazer **você.. largar.. do meu... pé**!

O moreno deu de ombros, sentando-se displicentemente em uma cadeira próxima a mesa do loiro e pendendo a cabeça para trás.

- Você é um chato.

- Como seu eu me importasse.

- Daqui a pouco nem a francesinha vai agüentar o seu temperamento ignóbil. – forçou, um tanto emburrado.

- Ela tem muito dinheiro pra gastar, para se importar com tal. – respondeu cáustico, indo de encontro à mesa de vidro no canto da ampla sala.

- Tua mãe te mete em cada uma.

- Não vai ser tão ruim. Ela é loira, tem olhos claros, cérebro pequeno e seios grandes. – informou desinteressado, "onde foi que botara o licor de alcaçuz?"

- Acho que você preferia uma ruivinha, de olhos castanhos, de um metro e meio não é? – falou irônico, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Se o licor não fosse tão caro, provavelmente estaria na cabeça do moreno agora.

- Você chega a ser ridículo.

- Não sou eu quem está procurando por uma Weasley "_amante de trouxas" _por toda América do norte– debochou.

- Não é por questão de interesse propriamente nela, sua besta. Mas ela está com algo que eu preciso. – falou, bebendo um gole do licor.

- Está tentando me deixar curioso. – disse enfadonho.

- Não preciso de muito para isso. – respondeu, com um sorriso brincando lábios.

O moreno lhe lançou um olhar sentido e depois olhou para o relógio de pulso. Sorriu, levantando-se e ajeitando o paletó negro.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou o loiro, acompanhando os passos do amigo pela sala.

- Vou buscar o seu presentinho. – e saiu da sala, deixando o loiro inquieto no cômodo.

* * *

Já era de manhã quando a Weasley mais jovem despertou dando um longo bocejo, abriu os olhos deparando-se com o teto do quarto, sorriu antes de bocejar mais uma vez. Levantou-se, não se preocupando em colocar os chinelos, e andou a passos lentos até a cozinha, e quando o fez não pôde reprimir uma exclamação. 

- Mas o q..

Virgínia Weasley estava em pé, no meio da cozinha, segurando uma caneca rachada que começava a derramar café por todo o chão, uma chaleira fumegante estava fazendo um barulho estranho com um odor nada agradável em cima do fogão onde o fogo se encontrava alto. Havia um roupão sob a pia com uma mancha vermelha enorme e, inexplicavelmente, um sanduíche de queijo no lugar da cafeteira.

- Mãe... Mãe. Ooo Virgínia. – a menina revirou os olhos – MÃE!

- Ahn? – fez ela, olhando para um canto qualquer sem atenção.

- A água está transbordando. – gritou.

A mulher virou-se xingando alto, ao ver a chaleira crepitante queimando sobre o fogo, e andou rapidamente até ela desligando o fogão e abanando a fumaça que se propagava pela cozinha. Suspirou cansada, deixando-se cair sobre uma cadeira perto da mesa. Virou-se para a menina que ainda a olhava como se ela tivesse virado um gremlin bem à sua frente.

- O que é?

- Você tomou adenosina?

- Não! – exclamou indignada a mulher.

- Quer que eu diga o quê? Parece que tá grogue.

- Liz!

- 'To falando sério, parece que 'tá tortinha.

- Você não tem que ir pra escola não? – perguntou irônica.

- E você não precisa trabalhar não? – perguntou no mesmo tom com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Não, eu não preciso, o escritório me mandou um fax.. Mas você.. Lizzizinha. – a menina fez uma careta em menção do apelido. - precisa estudar.

- Não posso simplesmente ignorar o fato de que hoje é quinta-feira e ir dormir até mais tarde? – sorriu docemente.

- Andando. – decretou, ao que a adolescente soltou um bufo irritado arrastando os pés escada acima. A ruiva sorriu, um sorriso triste. Não estava com um bom pressentimento.

* * *

Os olhos prata estavam fixos na mesa de mogno da ampla sala da empresa, estava sentado confortavelmente sobre a cadeira giratória com a expressão carregada. Problemas e mais problemas lhe vinham à cabeça como uma enxurrada e a cada segundo se propagavam mais e mais. Como queria nunca ter feito aquela burrada, como queria ter expulsado aquela maldita fuinha de cabelos de fogo daquele casebre caindo aos pedaços quando teve a chance, como queria não ter se deixado levar pela pequena. Não lhe renderia o projeto arriscado que tinha em mente, que poderia em um segundo acabar com todo o Império Malfoy. Tinha uma idéia, o único passaporte para o fim daquele suplício, sua única chance de não ter a cabeça arrancada pela mãe, e seu futuro estava todo concentrado nas mãos de uma pirralha que carregava o seu sangue nas veias, uma mini Weasley, um coelho ruivo que ele ajudara a pôr naquele mundo. Xingou alto, não contendo mais sua frustração. Estava arruinado! A sociedade bruxa inteira iria lhe ver como um pai desnaturado, um homem que tinha filhos bastardos andando pelas ruas, iriam chamá-lo de irresponsável, negligente, mandrião... Precisava de uma bebida. 

Levantou-se afrouxando o nó da gravata cinza que estava lhe agoniando e andou em direção ao compartimento de vidro tão conhecido no canto da sala. Pegou um copo baixo de vidro e o encheu até a boca, tomando quase num gole o líquido quente. Fechou os olhos sentindo a bebida descer forte pela garganta. Sua cabeça começava a latejar com a carga de pensamentos que vinham juntos. Encheu mais um copo com o líquido e entornou-o goela abaixo, sem nem ao menos pestanejar.

- Bebendo de novo homem? É licor, é whisky.. Seu fígado está pedindo clemência. - ouviu a voz sarcástica do amigo encher o ambiente.

- Conseguiu? – perguntou sem rodeios, olhando para o homem em expectativa.

O moreno apenas ergueu a mão esquerda onde estava uma pasta preta volumosa.

- Ganho algum prêmio? – perguntou sorrindo abertamente.

- Ganha o direito de fechar essa boca. – jogou o loiro arrancando das mãos a pasta e andando em direção à mesa. – Com quem você conseguiu?

- Rotwood. – resmungou.

- Ele é de confiança?

- Sim, já conseguiu algumas coisas pra mim. – disse emburrado.

- Ótimo, ótimo. – falou, mas não prestava mais a atenção. Toda ela estava voltada à pilha de papéis que se encontrava sobre a mesa escura. Segurou por um momento a pasta à altura dos olhos, quase sorrindo bobamente, abriu-a afobado, passando seus olhos avidamente pelo conteúdo impresso. Contas, recibos, últimas aquisições... Todas informações ali, bem a sua frente. Não havia dúvida que era a mulher. Trinta e dois anos, cabelos ruivos, origem inglesa, caucasiana...

- Viúva? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Torça que tenha casado com o Potter.

- Impossível. Vi o bastardo numa conferência sobre a marca das vassouras não faz nem um mês.

- Então vai ver casou com outro. – respondeu o moreno dando de ombros.

Draco continuou a revirar os papéis, e encontrou uma pequena folha, quase um bilhete, com dois endereços.

- De onde são?

- Um é uma casa, bairro nobre, em New Montgomery, o outro é uma escola bruxa local.

O loiro cerrou os olhos por um segundo, depois levantou-se e sem esperar por perguntas do amigo, caminhou até a porta da sala.

- Margaret, cancele meus compromissos. – avisou à mulher velha que se encontrava de prontidão na recepção. Não iria perder nem mais um segundo.

* * *

_- Weasley? – pronunciou-se o garoto de olhos cinza olhando para a pequena junto ao fogo. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou, e seus olhos voltaram-se para as suas vestes nas mãos dela, e um sorriso irônico lhe chegou aos lábios. – Tentando me roubar Weasley? Devo avisá-la que 9 moedas de ouro não tirarão sua família da miséria._

_- Cale essa boca, Malfoy. – brandiu a garota._

_Abriu mais o sorriso, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça negra._

_- Ora Weasley, não tema a verdade, você sabe que se não fosse pela caridade do ministério sua família anormalmente grande estaria no olho da rua. – alfinetou passando repulsa a cada palavra proferida._

_- Minha família nunca precisou de nada que venha dos outros, Malfoy. – falou, o sangue lhe subindo à cabeça._

_Sorriu ainda mais aproximando-se dela._

_- Weasley, Weasley.. tsc.. tsc.. Não precisa envergonhar-se disso.. Afinal.. Todos já sabem que a sua família será enxotada dia mais, dia menos daquela pocilga que vocês chamam de.. casa. – riu da própria piada deixando ainda mais fula._

_- Acho melhor você calar essa sua boca sua doninha albina, antes que eu o faça. – falou a garota, a raiva cobrindo todo seu falatório._

_- Ohh.. devo temer sua altura inferior ou os seus irmãozinhos feios e fedorentos? - perguntou sarcástico._

_- Deve temer a varinha que eu estou apontando para a sua testa, porque pelo que consta você não está com a sua. – terminou com um sorriso de escárnio, transbordando agrado com a expressão endurecida que ele tomou ao olhar para a mão caída dela junto ao corpo onde jazia sua camisa e sua varinha._

_- Que vai fazer Weasley? Me estuporar?_

_- Me agradaria imensamente, mas você deve babar muito desacordado.- sorriu, e ele crispou os olhos. _

_Ele aproximou-se mais dela, e esta apontou a varinha ao peito dele o que o fez cessar._

_Ele sorriu._

_- Vai me devolver as minhas roupas, ou gostou de me ver assim? – perguntou, ao que viu um tom rosado tomar o rosto dela. Esta jogou a camisa que segurava no sofá, não baixando a varinha uma única vez e voltou seus olhos para ele novamente._

_- Minha varinha? _

_- Sem chance._

_Sorriu ainda mais. Analisando o rosto da garota._

_- OK. Feche a porta ao sair. – e virou-se para ir até os armários novamente._

_- O quê?_

_- Eu disse pra fechar a porta ao sair, está frio lá fora. – respondeu, remexendo em algumas gavetas, fechando-as em seguida irritado._

_- Você não acha que eu vou sair daqui nessa tempestade, acha?_

_- E você não acha que eu vou dividir o único espaço... decente – fez uma careta – que eu encontrei com uma Weasley pobre e fedorenta._

_- Eu não tenho que ficar ouvindo isso. – falou, andando até a porta e a abrindo. – Fora!_

_- Há.. só pode estar brincando. – disse ele sorrindo, sem dar atenção a ela._

_- Não, não estou. – disse determinada com um olhar de poucos amigos._

_Ele virou-se para ela irritado andando a passos largos até ela, e por um momento ela vacilou com aquele olhar furioso sobre ela._

_- SAIA DAQUI E FECHE A PORRA DA PORTA! – gritou._

_- Se você não notou, quem está com as varinhas aqui sou eu Malfoy, portanto, para de pagar de macho, ou vai tomar um banho frio. – sorriu, decretando com o olhar. Ele estreitou os olhos pensando em mil modos de matar aquela Weasley insolente, então virou-se novamente para os armários, xingando mentalmente aquele quem colocou aquela praga no mundo._

_Estavam a uns bons 20 minutos dentro daquela casa, e o silêncio predominava da parte deles, a não ser pelo barulho irritante que ele fazia batendo naquele armário. Ela olhava para fora, para a chuva que caía assídua sem previsão para cessar, batendo firmemente contra as árvores que balançavam com o passar do vento. Bufou, ao que seria a trigésima vez, aquele lugar estava um tédio maior do que pensava. Estava lá apoiando a cabeça na parede, com os olhos perdido e com a cabeça doendo já começava a fungar com aquelas roupas molhadas sobre si, seu único desejo era tirá-las e deitar, mas como só tinha uma blusa fina por baixo do uniforme e um loiro muito desprezível no mesmo recinto resolveu agüentar._

_Um barulho grande se fez presente, e ela olhou para o canto extremo ao dela, onde um loiro um tanto vermelho segurava o pé proferindo palavrões altos._

_- Puta que pariu. – gritou. Com uma expressão de dor no rosto fino. Depois deu um bico em uma das panelas que saiu voando para o lado oposto._

_Ela revirou os olhos. Como ele era idiota._

_Ele se alinhou, como se não sentisse dor e andou até o sofá, jogando-se em cima dele com os pés pra cima. Mais uma vez se fez o silêncio no lugar, apenas o barulho da chuva que ainda caía lá fora, ele olhando para o teto, balançando os pés no ritmo de alguma música, ela observando os pingos de chuva baterem contra o vidro e morrerem ao final deste. Um espirro o tirou de seus pensamentos, e só pode ver a ruiva levar a mão ao rosto em um novo espirro, e outro.. e mais outro. _

_- Controle-se Weasley. – disse com o semblante enojado. – Seus germes estão contaminando o meu ar._

_Ela iria retrucar, mas um novo espirro veio à tona._

_- Ótimo, agora além de aturar uma Weasley pobre e burra vou ter que aturar uma Weasley pobre, burra e doente._

_- Cale a boca seu idiota! Já tive que aturar você todo esse tempo, pelo menos feche essa sua boca ridícula e guarde esses insultos pra você. – gritou, sentindo logo depois uma pontada forte na cabeça._

_- Enxaqueca? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ela não se deu o trabalho de responder, ele deu de ombros. – Eu também tenho._

_Ela olhou pra ele, deitado naquele sofá esticado como se fosse o rei do mundo, como queria socar aquele nariz pontiagudo até que ele ficasse roxo e coagulado. Desceu da mesa e começou a desamarrar os sapatos, ficar com aquela roupa não a ajudara até agora e só ajudaria a piorar seu estado. Tirou as meias brancas ensopadas e as colocou de lado, preocupando-se agora com a capa negra que fez companhia as duas outras peças dela, levou as mãos até a blusa branca do uniforme, que estava em igual estado do resto da roupa, começando a desabotoá-la. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha e parou a meio caminho do processo engolindo em seco, tinha certeza que os olhos dele estavam pousados em si. Tentou olhar para ele por cima do ombro, mas os cabelos espessos não a deixaram, deu um suspiro e continuou a desabotoar a blusa que jazeu logo depois com o resto do uniforme. Virou-se pegando uma cadeira, e olhando de relance para ele que continuava na mesma posição que anteriormente, pegou suas vestes e pendurou-as sobre a cadeira, levando-as para perto do fogo e consequentemente perto do sonserino. Por razões óbvias ali estava mais quente que o canto em que estava e sem constrangimento sentou-se no chão, aos pés do sofá, as pernas esticadas e o tronco para frente numa tentativa de se esquentar, e quem sabe, melhorar um pouco da dor infernal que sentia.

* * *

_

- Consegui! – gritou um moreno muito eufórico, balançando freneticamente um objeto nas mãos que o loiro pôde ver ser...

- Zabine! – gritou de volta apavorado. – O que é isso?

O moreno parou de correr e olhou confuso.

- Uma assento de privada.

- E por que você está andando com ele pelos corredores como um anormal?

Olhou confuso novamente.

- Porque é a nossa chave de portal. – sorriu, ao que o loiro olhou descrente.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODERIA TER ACHADO OUTRA COISA PRA USAR?

Olhou confuso novamente, fechando a boca várias vezes.

- Você disse que estava com pressa, e eu peguei a primeira coisa que eu vi na minha frente.

- Ahh é? E onde você estava pra ver..

- ...

- Esquece.

- Pegou o dinheiro?

- Peguei. – respondeu, arrumando os cabelos.

- Pronto então? – ele acenou afirmativamente, segurando uma pasta executiva juntamente com a preta firmemente. - um... dois...

- Você limpou isso antes?

- Três!

* * *

_Lá estava ele, num sofá velho e ruído, numa cabana caindo aos pedaços, sem nada pra comer e tendo que aturar o barulho nojento que o nariz da Weasley fazia a cada segundo. Estava realmente com uma sorte filha da puta! Poderia estar sentado no Três Vassouras ingerindo o quanto de açúcar fosse possível por um ser humano, com as carícias da namorada no seu pescoço e falando mal do Potter maldito, mas nãããooo... tinha que procurara a merda do pomo que o pai lhe dera no natal. Maldita fosse aquela bolinha sem-vergonha!_

_Cruzou os braços irritado, bufando alto. Quanto tempo mais teria que agüentar para aquela chuva desgraçada cessar? Bufou mais uma vez, levando os olhos até o teto do casebre onde havia mais goteiras e terias de aranha do que as próprias telhas._

_- Atchim.. Artchim.. Atchim, Atchim.._

_Lá estava a caçula Weasley para o lembrar da sua existência e piorar ainda mais o seu dia, não havia falado o quanto ela o irritava com aquele jeito de menina da mamãe que rebelada? Pois irritava... e muito._

_- Controle-se Weasley. – disse franzindo o cenho. "Germes de Weasley, blergh!". – Seus germes estão contaminando o meu ar._

_Ela abriu a boca, mas só um novo espirro saiu dali. Fazendo-o revirar os olhos._

_- Ótimo, agora além de aturar uma Weasley pobre e burra vou ter que aturar uma Weasley pobre, burra e doente._

_- Cale a boca seu idiota! Já tive que aturar você todo esse tempo, pelo menos feche essa sua boca ridícula e guarde esses insultos pra você. – gritou ela, logo depois soltando um lamento e levando as mãos até a testa._

_- Enxaqueca? – perguntou, notando a reação dela. – Eu também tenho._

_Ela não respondeu, ficou massageando a testa e olhando pra ele como se precisasse urgentemente estrangulá-lo. Ele deu de ombros, voltando os olhos novamente para o teto. Meteu a mão dentro de um dos bolsos e tirou a razão de estar naquele antro cheirando a chinelo velho, o pomo mexia-se o quanto podia dentro da caixa transparente, riu sádico para a pequena bolinha, colocou novamente em um dos bolsos, mas seus olhos encontraram a figura que o dava a sua desagradável companhia. A pequena Weasley estava de costas pra ele escorada na mesa de madeira enquanto tirava as meias ¾ que estavam molhadas e sujas, depois tirou a capa negra deixando-a cair pesadamente no chão e dando a ele uma visão ampla das pernas dela que não eram tapadas pela saia de pregas negra, seus olhos então encontraram a blusa dela que a mesma começara a tirar e algo lhe trancou na garganta. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Suas mãos pararam, e ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça, foi a deixa para ele recobrar a consciência e olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse aquele. Onde estava com a cabeça? Olhando para aquela sardentinha feiosa, realmente não devia ter mais nada pra fazer. Ouviu os passos dela, leves e cuidadosos, em sua direção, mas não olhou pra ela, preocupou-se mais em contar quantas madeiras seriam usadas para melhorar aquela cabana. Então perdeu a conta._

_Os olhos cinzas dele moveram-se até a ponta do sofá, ali estava a garota, sentada, calada e ao que parecia exausta. Tinha o olhar cansado, perdido em volta das chamas ardentes da lareira que refletiam nos olhos castanhos dando-lhes um leve tom avermelhado, ouviu um leve suspiro dela enquanto movia os dedos dos pés numa tentativa de aquecê-los, subiu os olhos até as pernas, tão brancas quanto a pele dele ou até mais, não deveria ser do tipo que usava muita saia. Sorriu malicioso. E por mais que estivesse com vontade de se bater como um elfo estúpido, ele não desviou o olhar, e nem ao menos se tocou que ela se virara até encontrar os olhos castanhos atônitos._

_- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – gritou ela, fazendo uma careta tomar o rosto dele._

_- Não grita sua maluca!_

_- VOCÊ ESTAVA OLHANDO PARA AS MINHAS PERNAS SEU.. SEU.. DEPRAVADO!_

_- Eu estava olhando para as suas pernas? HÁ... Não se superestime Weasley._

_- Eu não.. eu não.. – ela gaguejou corada. – VOCÊ ESTAVA OLHANDO SIM! – gritou recompondo-se._

_- E se estivesse? – ele perguntou ao que ela olhou surpresa para ele deixando o queixo cair levemente. – Não é como se eu tivesse gostado ou algo assim. – ele comentou dando de ombros, ao que o queixo dela caiu mais ainda. Ela levantou-se num salto, o semblante enojado, logo substituindo por um olhar raivoso lançado ao loiro._

_- VOCÊ É O SER MAIS REPUGNANTE DA FACE DA TERRA! – gritou, bradou, berrou, o que tivesse sido mais alto e escandaloso, ela o fez._

_- Você é muito escandalosa sabia?_

_- E você é um ser execrável! – gritou, as maçãs do rosto num leve tom avermelhado. Ele abriu levemente a boca, fingindo-se ofendido, ela soltou um bufo, jogando-se pesadamente ao chão quase de costas para ele._

_Ele sorriu abertamente com a infantilidade dela, estava lá sentada, murmurando coisas sem sentido e fazendo caretas a cada frase. Riu, pelo menos havia uma Weasley mimada para diverti-lo, e foi nesse pensamento que ele pousou os olhos no objeto que a Weasley deixara ao chão, sua varinha jazia com a própria camisa bem ao lado da fuinha escandalosa. Lentamente ele foi se mexendo no sofá, acompanhando sempre as reações dela, virara-se para o outro lado fingindo deitar-se, a varinha estava a apenas meio metro dele, com os olhos pregados nesta, ele deu um salto caindo do sofá e segurando o objeto firmemente. Quase gargalhou por tamanha felicidade, e qual foi a surpresa os dedos da ruiva o imitarem no outro canto da varinha._

_- Você _realmente _achou que eu não sabia o que você ia fazer? – perguntou, sorrindo sarcasticamente._

_- Larga a varinha, Weasley. – lançou._

_- Não. – respondeu simplesmente._

_- Larga a varinha. – reiterou, com menos paciência do que a última vez._

_- Você é surdo ou a tintura afetou sua audição? – zombou. Os olhos dele escureceram imediatamente._

_- LARGA A MERDA DA VARINHA, WEASLEY! – gritou._

_- Não!_

_Ele puxou a varinha, mas ela não largou, imitando-o. Ele puxou novamente, e mais uma vez ela segurou fortemente._

_- É a última vez que eu falo para você largar essa varinha Weasley!_

_- Pois veja como **você** vai perdê-la, doninha. – replicou ela, tirando das mãos dele a varinha e a balançando no ar, má idéia, foi a deixa para ele roubá-la novamente._

_- Viu, Weasley? Eu disse–_

_- IÁÁÁÁ.. – gritou a ruivinha jogando-se sobre o loiro._

_- O que você está fazendo, sua aloprada?_

_- ROUBANDO A SUA VARINHA! – gritou, subindo quase sobre os ombros dele, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos. Ele definitivamente iria matá-la._

_Balançando-se freneticamente na tentativa de livrar-se dela ele perdeu o equilíbrio, ao esbarrar sobre os sapatos dela e os dois caíram próximos ao fogo. Sentiu uma dor aguda na altura do cóccix, fazendo-o levar a mão massageando o lugar da queda, olhou irado para o ser que o colocara naquela situação e teve sua segunda surpresa em tão pouco tempo, ela estava rindo. Rindo não.. Seria pouco para o escândalo que ela estava fazendo._

_Ela estava ali, caída, com metade apenas do uniforme e rindo feito uma louca. Ele parou estático, aquela criatura não poderia ser normal! Ela apontou para ele abrindo levemente os olhos, mas ao tentar falar começou a gargalhar mais uma vez, mexendo-se fortemente para todos os lados. O Malfoy continuava com a mesma expressão perplexa, olhando para o ser abaixo de si, que continuava a rir copiosamente. O cabelo vermelho gritante totalmente revoltos sobre o chão contrastavam violentamente com a pele cândida, as faces contorcidas em uma risada faceira a tornava menos horrenda aos seus olhos, a blusa molhada revelou seu corpo não mais infantil, e assustou-se ao tentar ver a sensação que seria se seus dedos se chocassem com aquela pele a mostra. Apurou os ouvidos notando que as risadas haviam cessado, olhou para o rosto da outra e viu os olhos chocolate sobre ele curiosos e um tanto aflitos, ela os desceu até os lábios dele, e engoliu em seco. Seus pensamentos começaram a divagar uma idéia até outrora impensável quando a porta do casebre se abriu violentamente, os dois viraram-se vendo a silhueta da professora McGonagall observando-os inquisitiva._

_- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?

* * *

_

- Você não vai falar comigo?

O loiro permaneceu calado no banco do carona.

- Draco, 'to falando com você.

E o silêncio continuava, e pela cara do Malfoy era melhor que continuasse assim.

- Poxa, você não pode me culpar por tudo o que acontece.

- Você sabia onde ia dar aquela chave de portal? – perguntou virando-se pra ele.

O moreno tomou uma expressão culpada.

- Juro que não foi de propósito.

- VOCÊ É UMA ANTA ZABINE, SABIA DISSO?

- Eu já pedi desculpas, sabia disso? – debochou, ao que se arrependeu ao receber o olhar do amigo.

- EU ESTOU COM A MINHA CALÇA CHEIRANDO A MIJO DE MACHO POR SUA CAUSA!

- Pelo menos o cara do banheiro ajudou.

- ELE ACHOU QUE NÓS ESTÁVAMOS NOS AGARRANDO DENTRO DO BANHEIRO.!

- Mas ele foi legal.

- ÓBVIO! ELE ACHOU QUE ÉRAMOS GAYS! E SE VOCÊ NÃO NOTOU NÃO ERAM PARA AS MULHERES AQUELES MÚSCULOS! – gritou, com os cabelos movimentando-se freneticamente com o vento.

Blaise continuou olhando pra frente com o semblante enfastiado.

- Ele me atolou!

- Você supera. – disse o loiro não dando atenção. - Pra onde você está indo?

- Pra New Montgomery. – respondeu, seco.

- Que horas são?

- 11:45.

O loiro olhou o mapa que se encontrava em suas mãos.

- Vire a esquerda.

- Mas tem que pegar só a outra rua.

- Faça o que eu mandei, Zabine.

- Você quer ir pra aonde afinal?

- Vamos até a escola do endereço. Eu tenho que ver uma coisa com os meus próprios olhos. – respondeu, prestando a atenção nos passantes. O moreno deu de ombros, virando a rua que o Malfoy havia mandado, nunca vira o amigo no estado em que se encontrava, estava realmente movido a encontrar a caçula dos Weasley, se não quisesse já teria desistido a muito, até em um banheiro teve que se meter. Fez uma careta ao lembrar-se do ocorrido.

- O filho da puta me atolou!

* * *

Ela estava sentada sobre o sofá da sala enquanto pousava a chaleira quente sobre uma toalha na mesinha de centro de vidro. Usava roupas leves, o cabelo preso, com uma pilha de papéis para analisar e uma boa xícara de café bem forte para livrá-la do sono, as conseqüências da noite mal dormida vindo à tona. Balançou a cabeça espantando tais pensamentos e voltou sua atenção aos papéis, pilhas e pilhas para serem vistos e assinados. Faltara ao escritório para esperar pelos papéis da nova empresa a trabalhar, não podia negar que estava em expectativa com tal menção, trabalhara por quase três anos em cima do Marketing da Chanceler como produtora, agora não era apenas mais uma delas, era gerente de Marketing, o que para muitos pareceria ridículo, mas os cifrões inseridos em seu salário não eram nada pequenos, além disso ela sabia que a sua liberdade nas confecções e serviços seria muito maior, poderia investir de sua própria maneira, não mais mandada pelos outros. Um sorriso lhe veio aos lábios. Não cabia em si o orgulho que sentia por conquistar mais aquela. Ajeitando-se melhor sobre as almofadas ela voltou seus olhos para os papéis, só não contava que estes se enchessem de fuligem dois minutos depois. 

Da lareira, usando um vestido azul piscina com botas de camurça felpudas e marrons, uma mulher saiu, seus olhos eram claros e vívidos e um tanto saltados, seus cabelos caiam pesados até os ombros, estes envolto por uma fumaça negra. Esta sorriu ao ver a ruiva no sofá.

- Hey Gin. – cumprimentou a loira.

- Luna, o que faz aqui?

- Vim visitar minha amiga que resolveu sumir do mapa. – sorriu, aproximando-se da amiga com um olhar vibrante.

- Você está toda suja. – informou a mulher, sorrindo.

A loira estacou, olhando para as vestes. Retirou uma varinha de uma bolsa marrom estilo hippie e proferiu um feitiço sumindo com o resto de pó que estava em si e que sujara ao sair da lareira.

- Melhor?

- Muito!

- Então, como vai tudo? – perguntou sentando-se no espaço que a amiga abrira no sofá.

- Na medida do possível. – suspirou, mantendo um fraco sorriso. – A casa está quase pronta, troquei de carro, fui promovida..

- Sério? – perguntou empolgada. – Que ótimo! – Exclamou, sorrindo largamente.

- Nem me fale, estava há muito tempo esperando pela promoção.

- Ouvi falar muito sobre a Chanceler, e ainda mais de você. Sua mãe não para de falar o quanto você está sendo bem remunerada, realizada. A família inteira está comentando.

- Como estão todos? – perguntou sorrindo. Luna olhou para ela, o sorriso se dissipando um pouco.

- Com saudades, Gin. Você sabe o quanto sua mãe sente sua falta, e não só ela, até os gêmeos ficam para baixo quando falam de você. – respondeu, ao que a amiga murchou.

- Eu estou me dando bem aqui, Luna. Eu estou progredindo na empresa, a vizinhança é ótima, Liz está jogando melhor do que nunca. – sorriu apesar de seu olhar não mostrar a mesma vivacidade de antes.

- E como está minha afilhadinha?

- Se adaptando bem, ela gosta daqui, tem os amigos dela, a casa, a escola. Ela está feliz, e eu a sinto mais protegida aqui.

- Está com medo, não está?

A ruiva afundou no sofá, olhando desolada para a amiga.

- É tão evidente?

- Mais do que imagina. – falou a loira, vendo Gina soltar um bufo cansado.

- Sonhei com ele esta madrugada. – informou ao que a loira olhou curiosa para ela. – Com o dia do casebre.

Luna sorriu.

- Você pegou uma detenção por aquele dia.

- É. – sorriu levemente com a memória vindo à tona, dissipando logo em seguida. Luna percebeu isso.

- Vamos fazer uma coisa? – a ruiva olhou interessada. - Vamos tomar um café! Vamos sair, você me mostra São Francisco, nós falamos dos velhos tempos.. O que acha?

- Seria ótimo se não tivesse uma pilha enorme de relatórios para ler. – o sorriso da loira dissipou. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu vou estar na cidade até amanhã, coisas para resolver com o ministério americano.

- Como anda O Pasquim?

- De vento em popa. Papai continua administrando, pegou um furo sobre Gooblins semana passada que vendeu muitos exemplares. – falou animada, arrancando um sorriso escasso dos lábios da amiga. – Bem, vou te deixar em paz. – levantou-se juntamente com a ruiva.

- Apareça mais.

- Eu irei. – disse, então se abraçaram. Um abraço repleto de lembranças e de saudade, saudades da família, saudades dos amigos, saudades de sua casa, onde ela _realmente_ sentia-se em casa.

Afastaram-se com um bolo preso na garganta, então despediram-se. A loira sumiu em meio ao pó da lareira e a ruiva se rendeu ao trabalho, o que menos queria era a sua cabeça se enchendo de antigas lembranças.

* * *

Já fazia uma hora que os dois estavam sentados sobre o couro naquele carro, ambos sobre o sol quente. Draco continuava desde que chegara com os olhos pregados nas portas duplas da escola atento a qualquer sinal de agitação, não se importando com o calor que caía sobre os dois. Blaise, ao contrário do amigo, se encontrava alheio às pessoas, parecia mais preocupado em analisar o próprio fastio. 

- Olha só.. Mais um carro. – falou entediado.

- Cala a boca Blaise, senão eu não consigo ouvir.

- É difícil não falar quando é a única coisa que se tem para fazer aqui.

- Pois conte carneiros então.

- Estou sem sono. – resmungou.

- Claro que está, seria muita sorte minha se você estivesse desmaiado. – debochou.

- Dá pra explicar o que nós estamos fazendo aqui?

- Estamos esperando.

- Esperando pelo quê?

Ele soltou um bufo irritado.

- Esperando o sinal, seu animal.

- Sinal?

- Da saída dos alunos.

- E nós estamos fazendo isso por quê...?

- Porque daqui a pouco adolescentes cheios de hormônios estarão saindo por aquela porta e eu tenho de achar uma menina entre eles.

- ...

- O que é?

- São crianças, Draco. Quero dizer.. você 'tá velho demais pra menininhas de 15 anos, não é?

- Você é realmente deste jeito ou só o faz pra me irritar? – virou-se para ele.

- Na maioria das vezes é espontâneo.

Ele ligou o rádio do carro irritado, mais no intuito de calar a boca do moreno do que qualquer outra coisa, voltando seus olhos para a porta novamente, mas não havia sinal de movimentação.

- Draco..

- O que é?

- Eu estou com fome.

- Agüenta.

- Você sabe o quanto eu fico chato quando estou sem comida.

- Você já é chato 100 do seu dia, não vai piorar muito.

Ele soltou um muxoxo indignado e afundou no banco do motorista com os braços cruzados junto ao peito.

- Draco..

- O que é, Zabine?

- Quem você está procurando?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Eu vim praticamente arrastado pra cá, consegui as porcarias das informações que você queria, arranjei uma porcaria de chave de portal duas vezes mais cara por ser em cima da hora, fui molestado por uma bicha motoqueira de 40 e tantos anos, fui mandado e desmandado desde que saímos da Grã-Bretanha, AGORA VOCÊ VAI ME DIZER QUE PORRA NÓS ESTAMOS FAZENDO AQUI! – gritou estressado.

O loiro voltou os olhos para o amigo, que o olhava muito vermelho respirando profundamente e soltando o ar de forma dramática.

- Acabou o showzinho? – perguntou entediado. – Vim procurar a filha da Weasley.

- E pra quê?

- Pra nada que te interesse.

- Lá vamos nós de novo. – murmurou revirando os olhos. – Você poderia parar de ser tão infantil?

Ele bufou novamente voltando-se para Zabine.

- Porque ela é minha filha, Blaise. Ouviu? – respondeu irritadiço. – Minha filha.

- Tá.. – falou revirando os olhos, olhando para um grupo de adultos que saiam de um restaurante.

- Não acredita? – inquiriu.

- Tá, tá.. faz duma vez que eu não quero mais saber. – disse com descaso, olhando para fora.

O loiro já começaria a esbravejar se não tivesse visto dois adolescentes cruzarem a rua, virou-se para a porta da escola e já viu muitos alunos saindo desta. "Ahh caramba.." pensou, poderia ter perdido a garota por se preocupar com a besta do Zabine.

- Olha, a porta abriu. – falou o moreno, recebendo como resposta um olhar fuzilante.

O loiro saltou para fora do carro, e pelo barulho de batida Blaise o havia acompanhado.

- Como ela é? – perguntou, olhando atentamente o amigo que continuava com os olhos movendo-se ávidos sobre os alunos.

- Não sei. – respondeu.

- E como pensa em encontrá-la, sua anta?

- Ela é uma Weasley, Blaise. – respondeu indo para frente do carro para ter uma visão melhor. - Deve ter a mesma fuça da mãe.

- To duvidando. – falou escorando-se no carro, ao lado do amigo.

- Pois eu não. – sorriu Malfoy ao ver saindo pelas portas um grupo de garotas de no máximo 16 anos, mais lhe chamando a atenção uma ruiva de cabelos muito espessos.

* * *

N/A: apropriado o título do cap? 

**Agradecimentos das reviews deste capítulo à:**

**Amy, Srta Malfoy, Naty Wood, Lica Sly, Innis Winter, Fla Weasley Malfoy, Lu Malfoy, Suzi Black, Lou Malfoy, LMP3, Rafinha M. Potter, Dani Sly, Sandra Potter, Sapeka, Alicia Black W Lupin, Line Malfoy, Fla Weasley Malfoy e Manuela Bloom. BALINHA PRA TODO MUNDO. :DDD ;P**

**Agradecimento mtuuu especial à Donna Black que betou este capítulo, um amor. Recomendo a fic dela: "Tudo Acontece em La Couleur" **

Espero que gostem deste capítulo como do outro, que infelizmente não bateu o número de reviews do prólogo, mas espero que este bata, e que gostem bastante dele. ;)

Na questão de att eu acho que estou fazendo um tempo bom não? O que acham?

Meu msn para vocês me encherem até não poder mais.. ;)

dessinhamcguillerarrobahotmailpontocom ;xxx

N/B: ADOREI! Nossa, muito bom. Ele está bem grande, mas não está cansativo de ler. Tu escreves de um jeito que sempre deixa a gente curiosa ;D Aliás, escreves muito bem, moça. Adoro o teu vocabulário, sem nada cansativo e repetitivo

Besitos


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Na verdade Draco e Gina não são pessoas, são metáforas. Metáforas que J.K usa para nos dar a falsa ilusão de que um dia você ainda será acordada com um tipo Draco Malfoy prontinho para dar todo amor que você precisar.. ela só esqueceu de mencionar que a maioria dos gostosos foram suprimidos na Guerra do Faz de Conta. Neville existe para dizer "contentem-se com os feios".

**N/A¹: Dedico este capítulo à Dani Sly (amo de paixão), à minha beta Donna Black (amo de igual forma) e a minha amiga Carol. Todas que me cobraram este capítulo muitas e muitas vezes. Sim, ele é para vocês.**

**N/A²: MSN da autora! para encherem de desaforos imprópios, att atrasadas (brincadeira) ou apenas para bater um papo amigável: **

**REPOSTANDO O CAPÍTULO APÓS PROBLEMAS NO FF. AQUELES QUE JÁ O LERAM NÃO PRECISAM VOLTAR A FAZÊ-LO!**

**Capítulo 3 – Conversa entre pai e filha**

A jovem mirava com os olhos atentos o reflexo no largo espelho que revestia grande parte do banheiro feminino, virando-se em ângulos diferentes ela continuava a fitar a si mesma com caras e bocas sob diferentes posições. Em um outro canto do cômodo, sentada com as pernas estendidas a outra jovem olhava para a cena de forma tediosa e, como a pouco podia se ver, desgostosa. Ela era pequena para os 15 anos de vida, possuía 1,58 de altura aproximadamente, usava uma saia abaixo do joelho e casaco vinho com sapatos pretos e camisa e meias ¾ brancas. Os cabelos longos, de um castanho claro, estavam presos no alto da cabeça deixando o rosto juvenil amostra, que naquele momento esboçava uma carranca.

Após ouvir o décimo bufo da companheira em menos de cinco minutos, a garota, que ainda fixava os olhos no espelho, procurou pelo reflexo da outra no mesmo.

-Você não vai desamarrar essa tromba? – perguntou jovialmente, que só fez por aumentar a carranca da morena. – Vamos, Chris, não está nada ruim.

-Diga por você, eu achei horroroso. – rebateu, mexendo-se desconfortável no chão, os olhos pregados nos azulejos desprendidos das paredes.

-Um elogio iria te matar? – perguntou, ainda suportando o tom. A morena voltou os olhos para a amiga sorridente com a mesma expressão fechada.

-Você parece um menino bonito. – sorriu sarcástica, fazendo um bufo sair agora dos lábios da outra.

-Christine, você sabe ser insuportável, sabia?

-E você sabe ser extremamente burra quando quer. – respondeu, levantando-se com um impulso. – Burra, burra e burra! Você tinha um cabelo ótimo e agora tem essa.. coisa. – falou, pegando em um pedaço dos fios recém cortados da Weasley, que continuou a mexer com os próprios dedos os cabelos que não iam muito abaixo do maxilar.

-Christine você é uma chata.- A outra jovem de olhos azuis escuros, vestes vinho como a outra morena, e cabelos negros tão curtos quanto a Weasley, que até aquele segundo vigiava a porta do banheiro, se manifestou relembrando sua presença no recinto. – Parece aquele abutre da sua tia.

-Você está muito feliz não é, _Anabelle_? – resmungou sarcástica, chegando mais perto da morena que ainda mantinha os olhos atentos ao corredor fora do banheiro. – Conseguiu acabar com o cabelo dela!

-Eu não acabei com nada. – retrucou a outra.

-Como você explica essa.. _juba_ na cabeça dela?

-É o corte da moda, vovó. – explicou, desviando seus olhos da porta e mostrando as duas o sorriso maroto que esboçava nos lábios rosados. – Pessoas normais gostam.

-Normal para você! – resmungou de cara feia para a morena. – E você é mais burra ainda deixando ela fazer isso com você. – voltou-se para Elizabeth que parecia se divertir com a situação. – Sua mãe com certeza não sabe de nada disso.

-Se ela soubesse eu estaria cortando o cabelo no shopping, e não colocando ele nas mãos da Anne. – falou, esboçando sorriso semelhante ao da outra, que deixara seu rosto após o comentário resmungando alguma coisa ininteligível.

-Tudo bem, - resmungou Christine após risos vindos da Weasley. - eu não sou sua mãe. E conhecendo a sua mãe, Liz. – fez questão de frisar, apontando para a garota que empunhava a varinha analisando os cabelos no longo espelho. – Tenho certeza que você vai ouvir hoje pela burrada que fez.

Após o pequeno discurso de Chris, Anne, com uma careta imitando a outra morena, jogou-lhe o que parecia ser um pedaço de papel higiênico molhado, enquanto Elizabeth limitou-se a revirar os olhos e voltar a proferir feitiços de secagem no cabelo ignorando a nova discussão que as suas duas amigas começavam no momento, que logo foi abafado pelo som estridente do término das aulas. Anne voltou à porta, pegando sua mochila no caminho, procurando por indícios de movimento.

-Já dá para ouvir o pessoal no segundo andar. – falou, após um palavrão audível, olhando para as duas outras ocupantes do lugar, que agora imitavam o gesto dela pegando suas mochilas próximas ao canto em que antes Christine sentara. – Vamos sair daqui, antes que algum monitor nos veja.

As três adolescentes saíram do banheiro misturando-se com um grupo pequeno de quartanistas que saíam de uma das salas de DCAT, não antes de Liz empunhar a varinha removendo resquícios de cabelo do chão e do próprio uniforme, andando com eles até duas portas duplas da saída da escola. Não demorou muito para a saída se abarrotar de estudantes de primeiro a sexto ano que se amontoavam junto a entrada obstruindo a passagem.

-Alguém vai almoçar aqui? – a pergunta veio de Christine, que após passar pelas portas duplas da escola trocara o uniforme vinho pelas vestes trouxas convencionais.

-Eu vou pra casa. – respondeu Liz, ajeitando uma boina preta sobre a cabeça e arrumando melhor a mochila sobre um dos ombros.

- Achei que tivesse treino hoje. – Anne se manifestou, enquanto sentava displicentemente em um dos bancos balançando no ar os tênis cor-de-laranja.

- Dane-se o treino! – exclamou a morena baixa, fazendo as duas, pelo menos uma cabeça mais altas, olharem para ela. – Nós temos um relatório de História da Magia para entregar na segunda e nós não fizemos NADA.

- Christine, menos. Temos todo o fim de semana pra fazer.

- Se você não notou, _Anabelle_, eu vou para Nebraska amanhã. – frisou sarcástica, recebendo um revirar de olhos da outra.

- Boa sorte com aquele abutre da sua tia. – cantarolou, não recebendo por pouco um estojo em forma de cachorro na cabeça.

- Ok.. Sobre o que nós vamos fazer aquele relatório?- interpôs-se a Weasley, sabendo já que a conversa resultaria em briga.

- Eu sugiro a queda de Barton, o terrível. – Anne falou, após ser empurrada de leve pela garota Weasley para outro pedaço do banco.

- Ele nem foi tão terrível assim. – retrucou arrumando a boina sobre a cabeça.

- Não, mas tinha um corpão. – sorriu, recebendo um olhar revirar de olhos de Christine e uma risada de Liz.

- A melhor opção seria Almorra Antar, a Darkins estava falando dela na última aula.

-Não era a bruxa louca que usava os maridos mortos como enfeite pra casa?

-Algo assim. – respondeu Liz, ao ver Christine nem fazer menção de ter escutado o que elas falavam, abrindo e folhando fervorosamente o livro grosso de capa roxa de História da Magia.

-Eu não quero fazer um relatório sobre a bruxa 'louca. – retrucou, Anne.

-Ela não era louca, a época era diferente. – explicou impaciente a baixinha do grupo.

-Ainda prefiro o bárbaro de belos glúteos. – sorriu marota.

- Nós não vamos fazer um relatório sobre o bumbum do cara. – Liz falou revirando os olhos, embora suportasse o tom divertido.

- Não, mas podemos botar fotos. – concluiu colocando um chiclete na boca e sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Às vezes eu me nego a acreditar que você é assim.

- Ok, eu vou pesquisar sobre algum assunto e trago um resumo amanhã, o resto vocês façam. – a pequenina disse. – E acho melhor você fazer alguma coisa sobre a Darkings Liz.

- Martha Darkings é o de menos na minha vida. – disse, displicente arrumando alguns fios para trás da orelha.– Aliás, estou muito bem em História da Magia.

- Não sabia que eles davam aula na detenção. – cutucou Anne.

- Você deveria saber, está sempre lá. – retrucou com um sorriso maroto, ao que a morena lhe mostrou a língua.

-Liz.. – chamou a atenção das duas, Christine, que fitava a saída da escola sem participar da brincadeira de Anne roubar a boina de Liz e esta tentando recuperá-la quase deixando ambas irem ao chão.

-O que foi, Chris? – perguntou a Weasley, conseguindo recuperar a boina após um descuido da morena.

-Aquele ali.. Aquele ali não é o...?– então se calou apontando para mais a frente, as duas desviaram o olhar para a saída do colégio onde um grupo de meninas de sua turma conversavam com um homem loiro alto.

A Weasley levantou do banco em busca de um melhor ângulo de visão. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao constatar o inevitável.

-O que, diabos, ele 'tá fazendo aqui? – balbuciou, reconhecendo a figura.

* * *

Não conseguiu ignorar o sorriso vitorioso que transpassou o rosto de Blaise quando se voltou para ela após falar com o grupo de estudantes.

-Não era ela, né? – perguntou prontamente. E ele parecia uma ninfa saltitante após a resposta silenciosa de Draco. – Eu te disse, eu te disse, eu te disse. – cantarolava ele saltitante sob o olhar entediado do loiro e os confusos olhares das outras quatro adolescentes próximas. – Ahhhh.. eu te disse.

-Você quer parar com isso? – trovejou com impaciência o loiro que agora andava mais a frente não querendo ser reconhecido com o moreno que ainda saltitava.

-Não. Esta é a minha forma de protesto contra a exploração que eu venho sido submetido ao longo desse dia.

- Você, explorado?

- Exatamente. – exclamou, parando drasticamente com seus pulos - Meu trabalho está em jogo, meu crédito está em jogo, meu **casamento** está em jogo e PRA QUÊ? Pra você encontrar a filhinha errada!! – apontou para a menina ruiva que saiu correndo com as outras três logo em seguida.

- Ainda posso encontrá-la. – exclamou. – Só queria que as coisas andassem mais rápido.

- Eu posso perder o meu emprego por causa dessa sua excentricidade.

- Você não vai perder o seu emprego Zabine, você trabalha pra mim lembra?

- É, mas vou perder o meu membro mais precioso quando eu chegar em casa. – reclamou com uma carranca.

- Isso é uma das coisas de se casar, você fica preso a uma pessoa o resto da sua vida. – disse começando a andar de encontro ao conversível preto estacionado do outro lado da rua.

- Se Nicole vier me acusando eu vou botar toda culpa em cima de você. – falou acompanhando o amigo.

- Acabei de ver quem tem as rédeas desse casamento. – disse, recebendo um olhar raivoso em seguida. O loiro meramente deu de ombros, lançando um último olhar as suas costas para a entrada da escola, agora, quase vazia. Pôs-se a fitar as portas duplas, agora intocadas, embora a lógica dissesse que a garota, quem quer que fosse, já deveria ter saído por elas a uns bons 15 minutos. Virou-se novamente, vendo o amigo atravessar o chão asfaltado da rua e começou a seguir os passos do mesmo, atravessando sem receio um grupo de adolescentes que lhe lançaram olhares assassinos, mas não fora este olhar que o fizera parar.

Sentira a nuca queimar de forma incisiva, quase cortante, ao virar-se para a rua. Era ela, só podia, mas não fazia idéia de onde poderia estar a garota, seus olhos não captaram nenhum sinal de cabelos ruivos naquela entrada ainda com alguns alunos. Então o olhar cinza que varria o lugar parou e o olhar que encontrou não era nem de longe parecido com que achara, o fitando em um misto de descrédito e interrogação.

* * *

Eram 12:20 quando a lareira apitou da sala de estar. A ruiva que cozinhava sobre o fogão soltou rapidamente a travessa de arroz sobre a bancada e se aproximou da mesma, tirando as grandes luvas cor-de-rosa de cozinha. Logo as chamas mudaram e o rosto familiar tomou as labaredas alaranjadas.

- Olá Alícia. – cumprimentou sorridente.

- Olá Virgínia, desculpe incomodá-la, almoço? – perguntou a mulher com um firme coque sobre a cabeça, de uns aparentes 40 anos.

- Acabei de pôr na mesa, servida?

- Não obrigada, eu só queria saber, a Chris não está por aí?

- Não, a Liz nem chegou em casa ainda. – a ruiva viu a mulher suspirar depois lhe sorriu.

- OK, se a vir peça para ela me ligar, ok?

- Ok, eu peço. –sorriu, então viu as chamas tomarem a lareira novamente.

Levantou-se do tapete ao qual se ajoelhara, limpando a fuligem do avental, e andou novamente até a cozinha com passos apressados. Com um aceno dois copos se postaram na mesa onde os pratos já repousavam, o relógio marcava 12:22.

* * *

-Olá. – começou incerto, embora o sorriso que estampasse transbordasse confiança.

E a única reação dela foi olhá-lo interrogativa.

Okay. Ele admitia que devia ter elaborado a abordagem à garota com mais afinco, mas ficava meio difícil quando a próxima possível manchete do Profeta Diário com o título "A Herdeira" e a foto da pirralha ruiva e sardenta com roupas de segunda-mão vivendo em um subúrbio dos Estados Unidos lhe ricocheteava a mente.. Além da sua possível morte iminente ao término da leitura matinal de sua mãe.

Tentando ignorar ao máximo a imagem de Narcisa correndo atrás dele com um machado ou coisa do gênero, ele forçou-se a esboçar um sorriso no rosto.

-Você é Elizabeth Weasley.. eu suponho. – perguntou, e após alguns segundos fitando em silêncio com a expressão inabalada ela apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente. Não reprimiu um sorriso ao ouvir a resposta, achara a filhote da Weasley, exatamente como planejara. –Suponho também que essas duas jovens sejam amigas suas, não? – perguntou, sentindo sua confiança aumentar após a resposta afirmativa da adolescente a sua frente.

Mais uma vez a resposta não passou de um movimento de cabeça dela. Começava a achar que a garota era tão pateta quanto o irmão mais novo da Weasley quando meneou a cabeça com um cumprimento as outras duas que o fitavam quase da mesma maneira que a outra, mas o olhar enraivecido que recebeu após voltar os olhar para Elizabeth fez com que mudasse rapidamente essa idéia.

-O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? – a garota trovejou, direta como balaço no seu estômago cortando os pensamentos de vitória que se instalavam na sua mente.

Okay, ele não esperava por isso.

-Vejo que não preciso me apresentar. – a fala arrastada e o sorriso inviés absorvendo o receio abrupto que lhe atingiu. – Pelo visto sabe quem sou eu.

-Eu sei quem é você. – falou, e a voz veio quase.. rosnada, sentida de tal forma que por um segundo ele a olhou friamente, o que tratou de esconder rapidamente.

-Então você sabe quem eu sou, não é?

- Sei, o fornecedor de esperma. – respondeu, e ele viu com os seus olhos cinzas surgir um sorriso sarcástico na face juvenil. – Se veio pedir de volta, acho que você 'tá um pouquinho atrasado.

- Não esperava que estivesse. – sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Porque é exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui.

- Para doar esperma? – perguntou sarcástica.

- Para falar com você. – disse, mantendo o sorriso intacto no rosto, enquanto via o rosto dela voltar a expressão inquisitiva.

- Conversar sobre o quê?

- Coisas que eu acho que você deveria saber.

- Que seriam..?

- Sobre a..-olhou de relance para as duas outras adolescentes que o fitavam claramente contrafeitas- nossa situação.

-Não existe "nossa situação", Sr. Malfoy.

-Creio que exista, senão você não estaria aqui bem na minha frente e eu provavelmente estaria em outro lugar. – respondeu calmo, não deixando-se alarmar pelo tom usado por ela anteriormente.

- Você vai morrer ou alguma coisa assim? – ela perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida em sinal de confusão.

Ele riu, embora tivesse uma forte possibilidade do acontecimento ocorrer se ele chegasse na Mansão Malfoy sem notícias agradáveis para a Sra. Malfoy.

- Não é _este_ tipo de conversa. É, menos obscura do que isso com certeza. – sorriu.

- Olha, - começou, abaixando-se apenas para colocar sobre um dos ombros uma mochila preta. - eu não sei o que você quer, e porque está aqui.. mas eu acho que você não tem nada que eu queira ouvir. – as duas adolescentes que acompanhavam a Weasley imitaram seu movimento pegando suas mochilas e levantando do banco que estavam sentadas.

- Como pode saber?

- Acho que se tivesse, minha mãe teria me contado. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Sua mãe tem como lhe contar algo que ela mesma não saiba.

- Então se ela não sabe, _não é do meu interesse_. – sussurrou, dando as costas para o homem andando em direção à rua. As duas outras a acompanharam no mesmo momento.

Okay, ele não iria tolerar infantilidades de uma pirralha, pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto andava na mesma direção que a garota.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque eu não conheço você, talvez?

- Sinceramente, acho que temos algo em comum.

- Então pense de novo. – respondeu calma, enquanto atravessava a rua.

-Você não quer saber o porquê de eu estar aqui?

-Eu já tenho uma idéia formada, obrigada.

Se antes ele já começava a perder a paciência com a arrogância da filha da Weasley, agora qualquer que fosse a paciência que ele ainda tinha, acabara de se esvair totalmente quando viu as três garotas já com os pés na calçada paralela a que ele estava andando para longe. Soltou um palavrão baixo, chutando uma lata que alguém deixara ao chão tentando bolar um plano rápido para atrair a atenção da garota que estragaria seus planos. Mas antes que pudesse bolar alguma idéia que pudesse dar certo ele foi acordado pelo berro da mesma garota ao ser elevada no ar por um moreno bem conhecido.

-Eu vou matar o Zabini. – resmungou, rapidamente correndo para o outro lado da rua onde o homem de 33 anos tentava segurar uma adolescente de quase 1,70 de altura que tentava com todas as forças bater no rosto de seu agressor com a ajuda de outras duas garotas que praticavam a mesma ação, chutando Blaise em todos os lugares em que pudessem alcançar.

E um desses lugares deveria ter sido bem doloroso, porque ele viu Blaise se encolher quase ajoelhado no chão, com uma expressão de sofrimento agudo no rosto, soltando a adolescente que parecia pronta para esmurrá-lo com o máximo de força possível.

-Para! Calma, calma. – gritou, ainda correndo para alcançar as figuras antes que Zabini sofresse algum ferimento permanente. – Elas estão comigo, obrigado. – falou ao dono do bar-restaurante, que vinha correndo com uma vassoura na mão junto com um outro trouxa muito alto para ser só um trouxa, pensou ele. Sorrindo hesitante para os dois que ainda olhavam a cena desconfiados, ele virou-se para o estranho grupo formado pelas três garotas, vermelhas e com expressões assassinas, e por Blaise, caído no chão com a mão sobre um dos olhos, com a expressão igualmente enfurecida. Pelo visto Elizabeth havia ignorado seu aviso para parar.

-Você conhece ele? – perguntou, a mais alta do grupo, uma morena com cabelos curtos negros com pontas apontando para todos os lados.

-Sim, é amigo meu. – respondeu, tomando ar, enquanto observava Blaise tentando conter a si mesmo, provavelmente querendo matar a filha da Weasley.

-Você tentou seqüestrar ela? – perguntou com indignação a outra morena, bem mais baixa, apontando para Blaise que naquele momento tentava se levantar sem levar um chute das outras duas garotas.

-NÃO! – apressou-se em responder, mas a pequena Weasley já arregalara seus olhos olhando se Blaise para ele com a expressão igualmente indignada.

-VOCÊ TENTOU ME SEQUESTRAR?!? – berrou ela de forma que a fala podia ter sido escutada até o final daquela esquina. Agora sim ele estava lascado.

* * *

O relógio continuava a trabalhar, a cada segundo propagando o seu barulho irritante costumeiro lhe preenchendo os ouvidos e abarrotando o ambiente quase vazio senão fosse pela mulher ruiva apoiada sobre a copa. Seus olhos vagavam por sob a comida, agora fria, que jazia intocada sobre a mesa e a porta da sala que ela esperava ser aberta a qualquer instante.

Instante esse que durava 45 minutos.

Tudo bem, como mãe sabia que Liz não era o exemplo de pontualidade, mas ela nunca chegara mais do que meia hora atrasada em casa. Desviou os olhos para o objeto preso a parede, e para seu infortúnio ele continuava a trabalhar. Desencostou-se da tábua de mármore e meneou a cabeça enquanto andava até a mesa do telefone onde repousavam as chaves do carro.

Ia tirar essa história a limpo.

* * *

-Eu odeio você. – rezingou o moreno, com a fixa tromba que havia posto no rosto nos últimos 20 minutos e um copo de whisky com muito gelo sobre o olho esquerdo. Draco ignorou o amigo, pedindo para o atendente trazer mais dois copos de whisky para os dois, enquanto lia o menu do bar-restaurante. Os últimos 20 minutos haviam feito ele ficar com muita dor de cabeça.

Após o berro da mini-Weasley, metade dos trouxas que passavam na hora se aglomeraram em volta da cena, boa parte deles eram homens que já estavam prontos para bater nos dois que abalavam a paz do bairro calmo, o que não ajudava em nada a ele a resolver um plano (porque se dependesse de Blaise eles sairiam dali após mandar um crucio em cada um dos presentes, revelando o segredo do mundo Mágico inteiro, fazendo uma catástrofe para os dois e para o Ministério que teria que lançar um obliviate em cada pessoazinha os mandando direto para Askaban, que estava desativada após a queda de Aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado, mas que poderia abrir uma exceção para os que acabaram com o segredo dos bruxos desde a idade de Merlin) com tantos pensamentos lhe chegando a mente e tantos desfechos para o final daquele acontecimento.

Por um milagre de Merlin Elizabeth resolveu intervir, dizendo que havia se exaltado após uma brincadeira de mau-gosto e que estava tudo bem com as três estudantes, agora o pequeno trio estava sentado em uma das mesas do fundo do estabelecimento, após a vigésima tentativa de Draco de tentar convencê-la a conversar com ele, esperando pelos dois homem que estavam no bar bebendo após aquele breve episódio. Blaise após receber um soco da garota, não havia parado de reclamar, motivo suficiente para chamar atenção ainda dos trabalhadores do bar que deveriam achar que os eles eram dois pervertidos em busca de confusão, pela maneira que o gordo dono do bar lhes lançava olhares desconfiados com seus bigodes de leão marinho movendo-se de um jeito estranho, enquanto secava um dos copos com um pano que um dia fora branco.

-Dá para parar de resmungar, já basta o fiasco que você aprontou ali fora.

-Como é que você a deixou bater em mim?

-O que queria que eu fizesse? Batesse nela? – perguntou, recebendo um muxoxo em resposta.

-Nunca mais ajudo você. – resmungou novamente, bebendo o restante do whisky, pegando em seguida um novo copo que um rapaz de cabelos loiro-ocre trouxe até eles.

-Grande ajuda que você deu, quase apanhamos por sua culpa.

-A garota 'tava fugindo, o que queria que eu fizesse?

-Qualquer coisa, menos agarrar uma **menor de idade**- frisou impaciente - debaixo do nariz de um monte de trouxas, que achariam que você estava seqüestrando a ela.

-E você queria que eu pensasse isso tudo em segundos? – defendeu-se o homem, trazendo o novo copo cheio de gelo até o olho machucado.

-Você não pensaria isso nem se tivesse uma hora. – sibilou baixo, sabendo que os olhos do dono do bar ainda se encontrava fixo neles.

Blaise resmungou mais uma coisa ininteligível, mas ele não prestava mais a atenção, um outro assunto mostrava mais importância naquela hora.

- E aí.. O que achou? – perguntou ao homem, após alguns segundos, mostrando com a cabeça a mesa ao fundo do bar.

- Que você tem um rabo do tamanho de um hipogrifo. – respondeu sorvendo um gole do amargo conteúdo do copo.

- Para a minha, e a sua sorte. – devolveu, bebendo do próprio copo.

- Minha sorte? – inquiriu quase divertido. – O que eu tenho a ver com essa história?

- Sinceramente Blaise, se ela fosse uma cópia do tio xucro e pobretão você acha que eu ia descontar a minha raiva em quem?

- Faz sentido. – respondeu, agora de costas para o bar. – E afinal de contas, os genes Malfoy foram mais fortes.

- É. - meneou a cabeça enquanto os olhos prendiam-se na mesa mais afastada do bar. Duas garotas, ambas morenas, estudantes, falavam sem parar desordenadamente para uma terceira que parecia não ouvir uma única palavra, e era esta terceira que tinha toda a atenção do loiro. A garota que o perturbava em pensamentos nas últimas 19 horas, a razão de em seus ouvidos ainda ecoarem as palavras proferidas por Narcisa na noite de quarta-feira, estava ali, bem a sua frente com seus dois grandes olhos azuis o fitando sem fraquejarem um segundo sequer. Os cabelos não pareciam incomodá-la, embora lhe ficassem sobre as vistas, curtos cabelos loiros, dourados como de sua bisavó Shaula.

Não podia negar, era bonita, era uma Malfoy, tinha todos os traços que lhe marcavam a origem. Era a garota certa.

E Narcisa iria beijá-lo quando a visse.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados bruscamente pelo amigo que lhe balançava o copo em frente ao rosto, ele lhe lançou um olhar e começou a andar calmamente em direção a mesa que fixava o olhar anteriormente, suspirou largando o copo sobre o bar e andando de encontro ao grupo.

E o olhar que as três lhe lançaram o fizeram querer voltar para a sua bebida.

Sentou-se na última cadeira vaga na pequena mesa circular bem ao lado de Blaise, os punhos fechados sobre a mesa de madeira que cambaleou em contato com o peso dos braços dele e elevou os olhos vendo as três faces adolescentes com seus olhares curiosos sobre si. Blaise se ocupava em observar duas trouxas em uma mesa vizinha.

Ele abriu um sorriso esperando que fosse um bom começo para aquela conversa.

-Acho que estamos mais íntimos após esse momento caloroso que se desenvolveu lá fora. – falou divertido, as três automaticamente desviaram os olhares para Blaise, que embora olhasse para os lados, parecia prestar a atenção já que voltou a amarrar a tromba de anteriormente. – Então eu queria saber se você tem alguma pergunta pra fazer. – A loira o olhou como se ele fosse um Trasgo.

-Esse aí,- apontou para Blaise com o polegar – tentou me seqüestrar agora a pouco, você realmente tem dúvida de que eu tenho ALGUMA pergunta pra te fazer???

-Eu não tentei te seqüestrar. – defendeu-se Blaise, parando de olhar para as curvas da atendente de uma das mesas, voltando a atenção para a adolescente com o semblante indignado.

-E o que você chama aquilo que aconteceu agora a pouco? – a morena baixinha é que se manifestou dessa vez, com a expressão de irritação igual ou maior do que a amiga.

-Eu falei com você? – o moreno retrucou, agora, no mesmo tom da adolescente, acabando por fim com a paciência de Draco.

-Podemos conversar a sós? – perguntou o loiro, que teve os olhares indignados desviados para si. – Eu digo na mesma mesa, ninguém precisa sair daqui. – completou, antes que pudesse ser interrompido.

Ela continuou a olhá-lo sem mover-se e por um segundo ele pensou que ela não tivesse ouvido uma única palavra dele, até que ela virou-se para as outras duas, e pediu que elas se sentassem em outra mesa. Blaise já havia sumido do seu campo de visão. Uma vez sozinhos, a loira cruzou os braços sobre o peito olhando-o incisivamente com os olhos azuis muito claros.

-Então..- começou ela, que parecia se segurar para não fazer um escândalo pelo tom rosado que as maçãs do rosto tomava. - O que você quer?

-Como eu comecei anteriormente, conversar.

-Conversar? – retrucou sarcástica, mas ele não se abalou. – E sobre o que você quer conversar?

-Sobre você.. sobre a sua mãe.. e sobre o meio em que vocês estão vivendo no momento.

-E em que meio nós estamos vivendo, exatamente? – perguntou ela, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa de madeira.

-Não pense que eu estou querendo lhe ofender. – apressou-se a falar, embora falasse calmo, o tom levemente irritadiço dela não lhe escapou aos ouvidos.

-Eu nem pensaria, nisso. – sorriu amarelo, batucando de leve os dedos na mesa. O movimento não lhe escapou despercebido, tão pouco.

-Quer dizer, você tem... 15 anos, e estuda numa escola que.. bem.. não é do mesmo nível que a da sua mãe, por exemplo, quando tinha a mesma idade. – começou cauteloso.

-Hogwarts não existe mais. – ela disse simplesmente. Hogwarts fora o campo de batalha do último combate entre Voldemort e Harry Potter no ano em que ainda freqüentava a escola, mesmo com Potter tendo vencido o Senhor das Trevas a escola não havia tido a mesma resistência, desmoronando ao final da batalha, não tendo atividades desde então no lugar que havia sido quase santificado após o término da Era Negra.

-Verdade, mas a Inglaterra possui escolas tão boas quanto. – disse, com os pensamentos da última luta já escapando de sua mente.

-St. Anthony é uma ótima escola.

-Não tenho dúvida. Apenas digo que existem melhores do que essa, para uma garota como você.

-Uma garota como eu? – reiterou, sorrindo sarcástica. – E que tipo de garota sou eu?

-Uma garota com uma mãe que certamente, batalha muito pela melhor educação. – disse, pegando pelo coração, amenizando de leve o olhar dela que ainda continuava tão cortante como antes.

Porém ela não respondeu, o que ele interpretou como um sim mudo.

-Tenho certeza que há escolas que seriam muito mais participativas no seu desenvolvimento acadêmico.

-Foi para falar de escolas que você veio até aqui?- ele sorriu, mesmo com a rispidez que sobressaiu na fala dela.

-Como disse.. a conversa é sobre você.. e a sua mãe. Acho que a educação é um tópico interessante a ser desenvolvido.

- Eu pareço ter que idade pra você? – ela perguntou de súbito. Ele tentou permanecer com o mesmo semblante.

-15.. talvez 16 por...

- Eu pareço ter 15?

- Sim.

- Então porque está me tratando como se tivesse 5?

A pergunta veio de repente e a fala ficou presa na garganta, enquanto os olhos cinzas ainda fitavam o azuis impassíveis.

-Você tem a língua bem afiada para a sua idade, não é? – perguntou, deixando de lado as perguntas que já tinha em mente e deixando-se prestar a atenção naquele ser a sua frente. Ela deu de ombros com um sorriso transbordando ironia nos lábios.

-Talvez seja um defeito genético.

* * *

-Diretora Princey, eu realmente não sei como três adolescentes podem sumir debaixo do seu nariz e ninguém faz NADA. – exclamou a ruiva, andando de um lado a outro da pequena sala.

-Sra. Weasley, eu sei como a senhora é muito apegada à Elizabeth, mas não pode vir acusando a escola de negligenciar suas funções quanto ao fato das três meninas não terem voltado para casa no horário estipulado. – a mulher complacente de 60 anos falou contrastando muito com a aparência marcada nos traços daquele rosto que muito vira e ensinara.

-Eu só não entendo, como a _minha_ filha pode ter sumido desta escola sem ao menos ser percebida. – falou a mulher, o sarcasmo destacando na voz.

- Virgínia, - começou a mulher inclinando-se na cadeira para chegar mais perto da mulher - Christine Elliot, Anabelle Wington e Elizabeth saíram da escola como todos os outros estudantes ao meio-dia em ponto. Ela não _sumiu_ de dentro desta escola. – explicou calmamente, vendo a mulher remexer-se inquieta. – Agora, você pode fazer o favor de se sentar? Está me dando tontura. – sorriu, vendo a expressão da mulher não amenizar, mas conseguindo que ela se postasse na cadeira em frente à secretária. (N/A: escrivaninha)

A mulher continuou a sorrir, e com um aceno da varinha duas xícaras de porcelana chinesa apareceram sobre a mesa.

- Açúcar? – ofereceu, recebendo um aceno negativo. – Pense um pouco querida. As três não poderiam ter ido a algum lugar? A uma liquidação de roupas no shopping talvez? – a ruiva sorriu incrédula.

- Seria mais fácil a Liz estar se refugiando no ônibus dos Falcons para roubar o bastão do batedor. – sorriu nervosamente, os lábios se contraindo em uma linha fina. – Não tenho a mínima idéia onde ela possa estar.

- Algum parente seu, talvez? – tentou novamente a diretora.

Ela meramente negou, a cabeça pendendo em uma das mãos, a frustração dando lugar ao medo.

- Não me parece que essa é a sua única apreensão Virgínia. – a mulher falou, estudando a expressão da ruiva.

- Muitas são as minhas preocupações, senhora Princey. – respondeu, breve, os olhos se focando em algum ponto do chão de carvalho.

- Sabe, - começou ajeitando-se sobre a cadeira giratória – seria bem mais fácil se a senhora se lembrasse do que a faria atrasar demasiado a volta pra casa. Algum problema que ela esteja tendo? Algum evento social? Alguma colega precisando de ajuda?

- Liz não fugiria de casa por alguma nota estúpida em História da Magia e nenhuma das amigas dela sabe onde ela está.

- Mas me parece que a senhora tem idéia de onde ela possa estar. – os olhos azuis recaíram sobre a figura sentada a frente de sua mesa, ainda com a mão apoiando o queixo enquanto mexia-se de forma inquieta. Os castanhos então moveram-se até a mulher idosa, que lhe deu um sorriso pequeno.

- Que Merlin deseje que eu esteja errada.

* * *

Estava ali batucando os dedos de forma ritmada sobre a estrutura de madeira, o único entretenimento que achara nos últimos 10 minutos, suspirando em meio a goles do seu viciante amargo. Pegando o copo baixo de cristal ele levou aos lábios seu segundo entretenimento. Nem uma gota de álcool.

"_Merda" _pensou, largando de qualquer jeito o copo sobre a mesa. Suspirou olhando para o lado avistando as duas trouxas que o olhavam rindo por vezes, sua cabeça pendeu de forma sexy quando ele lançou seu melhor sorriso "38 dentes" para as duas beldades.. ou algo assim.

- Você trabalha? – ouviu ao longe, e não teria se importado se a pergunta não tivesse vindo acompanhada de um chute por baixo da mesa.

- Auch! – se viu exclamando enquanto segurava a canela. – Qual é a sua?

- Você trabalha? – a morena baixa reiterou indiferente.

-Sim. – respondeu ainda sentindo a canela latejando.

- Onde? – perguntou novamente, fazendo o moreno a olhar.

- Numa fábrica de artigos esportivos.

- Qual é o nome? – a ouviu perguntar novamente, e dessa vez arregalou os olhos.

- Isso é um questionário ou algo assim?

- Você não parece trabalhar. – ela respondeu, sem se importar com o tom dele.

- Por que você diz isso?

- É quase 1:00 da tarde e você está sentado em um bar em São Francisco tomando uma garrafa de Whisky. Isso não parece a postura de um cara que trabalha.

- Eu não estou tomando mais, vê? – mostrou o copo vazio bem próximo ao rosto dela. – Mas isso vai mudar. – respondeu sorrindo forçadamente enquanto estalava os dedos na tentativa de chamar a atenção de algum garçom.

- Você realmente não parece trabalhar.

- Pois trabalho. – respondeu afetado.

- Você parece um boa vida, que tem as contas pagas por terceiros e fica ébrio o dia inteiro. – disse e Blaise a olhou como se fosse um _alien_.

- O quê?

- Ela disse que você parece um bêbado boa vida. – explicou Anne, sorrindo de forma maliciosa.

- Eu não sou um boa vida. – retrucou indignado.

- Parece. – falou novamente a pequena.

- E você parece um.. um.. uma bisbilhoteira.

- UAU. Vocabulário extenso esse seu. – respondeu, malcriada.

- Ignore ela. – a segunda garota falou, olhando solenemente para ele. – Você conhece Brook Antony? – perguntou animada.

- Quem?

- O cara do comercial de tênis. – explicou meigamente, analisando o rosto bonito do homem. – Você trabalha em uma fábrica de artigos esportivos, não é? Deve ter ao menos conversado com ele alguma vez.

- Eu trabalho em uma fábrica de artigos para _quadribol._ – explicou, já com a paciência limitada, onde estava a _porra_ do garçom?

- E o Kevin Broamoor? Tenho três revistas sobre ele. – falou animada, e o homem a olhou indignado.

- Ele jogou no Falmouth Falcons, foi engolido por um Meteoro Chinês em 72.

- Urgh.. nojento. – exclamou, e ele pensou o quanto era um ótimo amigo por ainda estar sentado naquele bar medíocre.

- Olha só.. – a outra, que agora o lembrava vagamente sua avó Norberta, começou. – Não querendo ser impertinente ou coisa e tal, mas o que esse seu amigo veio fazer aqui, afinal?

- Você é cega? Ele não está sentado nessa pocilga à toa. Ele tem que falar com a garota.

- Com a garota? – ouviu-a repetir com desdém. – Você nem ao menos sabe o nome dela!

- Eu não sou o _pai_ dela, - frisou. - a seis horas atrás nem sabia que ela existia!

- Pois que continuasse não sabendo, ela estaria bem melhor com vocês dois _bem _longe daqui. – apontou-lhe o dedo em riste.

- Mas acho que não é você que escolhe isso, não é? – debochou rindo levemente.

- Mas com certeza quando a Gin ouvir isso ela não vai gostar nenhum pouco.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Christine Elliot.

- Pois bem _Christine_, quando você virar uma sedentária obesa, sem marido, vivendo nesse buraco, lembre de me chamar. –levantando-se. – Um homem ébrio, às vezes precisa se divertir. – sorriu, andando em direção ao bar com o copo firme entre os dedos.

* * *

- Você sempre come aqui? –perguntou, admirando-se como ela poderia ingerir.. o negócio amarelo embolado que aquelas pessoas chamavam de "da casa". Ela apenas deu de ombros dando mais uma garfada em seu prato. O dele continuava intocado sobre a mesa.

- E tenho treino as três horas. – falou olhando por um segundo para o relógio em uma das paredes do lugar. – Então, acho melhor você falar o que quer de uma vez.

- Gosta de quadribol? – perguntou, aproveitando a oportunidade do assunto em pauta.

-Isso faz parte das perguntas? – ela perguntou, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

-Apenas curiosidade.

-Se eu vou para o treino a resposta é meio óbvia. – respondeu cortante, ele não se deixou abalar.

-Você torce para que time? Americano eu suponho... – ela não fez menção de responder a pergunta, e realmente não achou que ela fosse responder, mas inesperadamente ela falou após um gole de.. coca?!

-Não é americano. – disse, e tinha certeza que ela não falaria mais do que aquilo.

-Você quer me fazer alguma pergunta? – mudou a tática, fazendo os olhos azuis que se encontravam no.. troço amarelo, voltaram-se para eles. – Acho que você tem algumas pra fazer, certo? – ela continuou a olhá-lo mastigando o que tinha na boca, após engolir ela levou novamente o guardanapo aos lábios.

- Simples. O que você está fazendo aqui em São Francisco? Porque ao que eu saiba, você é de Londres.

- Sua mãe lhe contou que eu moro em Londres?

- É. – respondeu sucinta. – Disse que tem uma casa lá com o seu nome.

- É uma mansão, fica em Wiltshire. – sorriu, envaidecido.

- Disse que você mora lá com a sua mãe. – sorriu sarcástica. Ele cerrou levemente o cenho, a expressão irônica dela lembrando muito a Weasley mãe por um segundo.

- Na verdade, - começou. – Ela mora na mansão. Eu tenho um apartamento em Bristol.

- Fica longe de Wiltshire.

- Exatamente. – sorriu. – Mais alguma pergunta?

- A mesma. – respondeu prontamente.

- Preciso falar com a sua mãe.

- Sobre..?

- Digamos que eu preciso que ela me ajude com um pequeno mal-entendido. – sorriu.

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, e ele sentiu como se o olhar dela tivesse tentando vasculhar-lhe a mente.

- Então.. por que você está aqui? Digo.. na frente da minha escola. – perguntou após um momento de reflexão.

- Por quê? Bem.. curiosidade.

Agora ela o olhava confusa.

-Curiosidade? – repetiu ela, tão baixo que ele pensara por um momento que a pergunta não era para seus ouvidos. – O que quer dizer?

-Bem.. Você não teria curiosidade de conhecer alguém que você sempre ouviu falar, mas nunca, na verdade, pôde ver com seus próprios olhos? – perguntou, aproximando-se mais com a cadeira para a loira, que pareceu não notar. – É algo que você ache normal, eu suponho.

-Normal? – reiterou– Normal, você diz? – ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela continuou. – Há 15 anos você não pisa no mesmo país que a minha mãe, e agora.. Você está na minha frente, tomando suco de abacaxi com o especial do seu Louie.. – ela falou, mas embora continuasse com o cenho franzido o tom era de diversão. – Realmente eu não acho isso nada normal.

-Se você leva para esse lado...

-É o único lado. – cortou a fala do Malfoy, fazendo o mesmo voltar os olhos cinza para os dela. Ele ficou repentinamente sério.

-Você tem o direito de pensar o que quiser. – disse seco, os olhos agora moviam-se para qualquer lugar, menos para a loira a sua frente.

Um silêncio desagradável se instalou após aquele momento, onde ela continuava a comer, por vezes voltando os olhos para o homem que fazia de tudo, até dar uma garfada na gororoba do tal _Louie,_ para não ter motivos a recomeçar a conversa.

Draco, que ainda olhava para qualquer canto do bar impressionado por um lugar tão xexelento como aquele ter um movimento até bastante grande, forçou-se a parecer confortável e continuar a conversa, essencial para seus planos.

-Mas então.. – começou, forçando um sorriso. – Como vai a sua mãe?

Da mesma forma que voltara o tom natural dele, voltara o olhar desconfiado da loira, que elevou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Porque você quer saber?

-Nada. – elevou os braços de forma a se mostrar inocente. – Apenas fiz uma pergunta inocente. – sorriu, baixando os braços e apoiando-os na mesa cambaleante. - Você é sempre desconfiada dessa maneira?

Pela expressão dela a resposta era mais do que clara.

-Você quer falar o que com ela?

-Assuntos de conhecimento dela. – respondeu simplesmente, e ela o encarou procurando por mais respostas que o loiro fez questão de omitir.

-Que tipo de assunto?

-Desconfiada e curiosa. – disse ele baixo, sorrindo ironicamente. A garota pareceu não gostar nada da resposta. – Você parece muito mesmo com a sua mãe. – ela não fez comentários, então ele continuou. – Por isso gostaria da sua ajuda.

-Minha ajuda? – reiterou, com a mesma expressão confusa e interrogativa que ele vira na frente da escola mais cedo. – Com o quê?

-Com a tal conversa que eu e sua mãe temos muito que ter.

- E porque eu ajudaria você? – perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida inquisitiva enquanto os braços se postavam em frente ao peito.

- Não sei.. – respondeu. – Mas talvez você saiba. – sorriu. E viu o olhar inquisitivo se intensificar no rosto dela.

- O que eu poderia fazer?

- Convencê-la a falar comigo é um bom começo. – ela riu, desdenhosa.

- Acho que ela preferiria cortar a orelha.

- O assunto é de interesse dela. – completou, vendo que ela parecia achar graça daquela situação.

- Então porque não falou diretamente com ela?

- Não acho que ela vá querer me ouvir.

- E quer usar a filhinha dela contra ela não é? Estou chocada. – falou de forma penalizada, sorrindo sarcástica.

- Digamos que seja uma forma de auto-preservação.

- Então acho que perdeu seu tempo aqui. – respondeu, sucinta, encostando as costas na cadeira.

-E porque você diz isso?

-Porque eu prefiro comer grama a ajudar você em alguma coisa. – disse, fria como nunca antes naquela conversa.

Ele quase não viu quando ela tomou o resto do refrigerante que se encontrava no copo alto de vidro e pegou a bolsa sobre uma das cadeiras, jogando-a por sobre um dos ombros. Quando voltou a si, ela já começava a levantar da cadeira.

-É falta de educação sair da mesa com comida no prato. – disse em um tom ameno, olhando dela para o prato que ainda tinha metade da estranha comida. Olhando para o loiro, ela apenas pegou o próprio prato com uma das mãos e o jogou de uma distância pequena sobre o prato do outro, que ainda se encontrava cheio, fazendo com que boa metade saísse pelas bordas, espirrando levemente na camisa do loiro, ela lançou um olhar divertido levantando ambas as sobrancelhas com um sorriso simpático no rosto, que aos seus olhos não poderia ser mais forjado, enquanto ele forçava-se a não puxar a varinha do bolso do casaco marrom que usava, pegando o seu guardanapo, que não fora preciso usar já que o máximo que ele comera daquela comida fora uma garfada ele comprimiu sobre a camisa preta o papel absorvente, segurando-se com todas as forças contra a cadeira.

Foi só quando ouviu a porta do bar abrir que ele se tocou que a garota não estava mais a sua frente, e sim que saia com as outras duas garotas porta afora.

Uma fúria nada saudável se apoderou dele, e mais do que nunca ele reprimiu a vontade de estourar os miolos daquela pirralha insolente.

-O que foi que você fez? – ouviu a voz de Blaise falar perto dele, mas os olhos cinzas ainda estavam no vidro do bar-restaurante, onde se podia ver lá fora o trio de garotas começar a andar. Sem responder a pergunta ele deixou o amigo para trás, tirando da carteira algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa pagando ao atendente que lhe cobrara a conta, abrindo a porta do lugar com brutalidade, seus passos pesados e rápidos contra o concreto da calçada nem provocavam barulho e quando deu por si estava cara a cara novamente com a loira.

-Querem uma carona? – perguntou, e só Merlin sabia como ele havia aberto aquele sorriso trêmulo.

-Não é preciso. – foi ela que respondeu, e agora nitidamente ele podia ver Gina Weasley por trás daqueles olhos azuis e cabelos dourados. A menção daquela ruiva em seus pensamentos aflorou ainda mais a raiva descontida que se apossava de cada célula do ser dele, mas a imagem daquela manchete parecia ser mais forte, porque ele continuou com aquele sorriso, alargando-o ainda mais para as figuras que o olhavam.

-Eu insisto. – prosseguiu calmo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta, sem querer roçando os dedos na varinha, com pensamentos muito diferentes do que ele mostrava às três.

Ambas as garotas trocaram olhares, quando uma delas disse a loira que eram quase duas e meia.

Suspirando a garota assentiu, ele alargou o sorriso trêmulo.

-Ótimo! – falou, com falsa animação. – Blaise. – chamou a atenção do homem moreno que agora estava atrás das três. – Essas meninas precisam de uma carona.

* * *

Mãos afoitas passavam uma sobre a outra de forma nervosa, por vezes se perdendo no mar vermelho que eram os cabelos da mulher. As unhas, que antes estavam esmaltadas com um tom fraco de rosa, encontravam-se roídas e com a sua pintura quase extinta. Naqueles vinte minutos em que havia chegado em casa, após dar uma volta em cada bairro perto da área da escola e das proximidades do seu próprio bairro, de ter ligado para todas as mães possíveis em busca de uma notícia de Liz, ou andando de um lado pro outro com seus pés descalços afundando no tapete fofo da sala, ela se encontrava sentada com as pés sobre o sofá branco as pernas bem juntas de si, com o celular, o pager e o telefone sem fio sobre o colo, que atraiam toda a sua atenção.

Por ela, estaria procurando em cada maldito canto da cidade em busca de um vislumbre dos longos cabelos loiros da filha, e não sentada naquele sofá como fora mandada pela diretora, que fizera questão de acompanhá-la a todo trecho percorrido por ela, e a mandara ficar em casa dizendo-se que se Elizabeth não voltasse para casa em duas horas, que ela ligasse para a mulher que começaria a tomar medidas mais drásticas. Quase gritou para a velha senhora que ela era louca se pensava que ficaria em casa apenas esperando que a filha entrasse pela porta com os tênis gastos, a camiseta preta com uma banda que ela não sabia o nome direito, com um sorriso no rosto perguntando pelo almoço ela estava muito enganada! Mas era esse pensamento que a mulher fixava na mente que aconteceria. Ou era isso ou ela cairia em prantos a qualquer segundo.

Com os olhos ainda fixos nos aparelhos sobre o seu colo ela tentou _pensar positivamente_ como a diretora havia aconselhado, mas era difícil quando a única imagem que lhe vinha à mente, eram as três adolescentes em algum lugar da grande São Francisco, sozinhas e desprotegidas contra o mal de toda a cidade grande. Sim, porque Liz não era a única que havia sumido, Christine e Anabelle não haviam aparecido, tampouco, em casa como ela fora informada. As mães das garotas estavam da mesma maneira que ela, aflitas, sem notícias com o coração na mão e milhares de hipóteses para o desaparecimento na cabeça.

Com a volta dos pensamentos em si mesma, e da maneira ridícula que estava esperando que sua filha aparecesse por um passe de mágica, ela levantou-se abruptamente, deixando os aparelhos caírem com um baque surdo sobre o chão revestido pelo carpete, pegando as chaves do carro que estavam próximas da base do telefone sem fio após calçar um par de chinelos mesmo, ela já andava em direção da porta com o celular na mão esquerda quando a mesma se abriu revelando a imagem de Elizabeth entrando por esta a olhando de forma confusa.

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? – gritou, embora estivesse dividida entre abraçar a adolescente e apenas estourar a sua frustração na mesma.

-Mãe, fala baixo. – disse ela, com uma careta pelo grito que lhe chegara aos ouvidos. A frustração parecera aumentar, porque o rosto já vermelho da mulher começou a ficar púrpura.

-EU ESTOU A DUAS HORAS ESPERANDO POR UM SINAL DE VIDA SEU, ELIZABETH. – gritou, ainda mais alto do que a primeira vez, ainda estacada no mesmo lugar que a garota que agora aliviava a expressão aborrecida pelos gritos.

-Eu estava no Louie, almoçando. – respondeu brevemente, largando o casaco sobre o cabideiro ao lado da porta e olhando de volta para a mulher, que tinha os olhos castanhos furiosos sobre si. Respirando com dificuldade a mulher passou as mãos nervosamente sobre o rosto, deixando a respiração pesada começar a acalmá-la. Olhou de volta para a filha com os lábios ainda trêmulos, a garota a fitava com os grandes olhos azuis preocupados, isso pareceu acalmá-la um pouco.

-Chris e Anne estavam com você? – recebeu um aceno positivo como resposta. – Eu vou ligar para as mães delas. – disse, desencostando-se da parede que lhe servira de apoio. Deu um último olhar a filha antes de se voltar para a sala andando de encontro ao telefone caído ao pé do sofá. No meio do caminho a filha a chamou, fazendo-a parar a metade do percurso.

-O que é, Liz?- perguntou olhando para a filha que se encontrava no meio do átrio da casa. A garota pareceu endurecer por um segundo, abrindo repetidas vezes a boca sem propagar som algum.

-Tem alguém querendo falar com você. – disse, após algumas tentativas. Ergueu as sobrancelhas procurando por respostas da garota, mas a resposta não veio dela.

-Toc-Toc. – falou uma voz estranhamente conhecida que lhe encheu os ouvidos quando este foi acompanhado pelo toque contra a porta de madeira, andou passos relutantes enquanto obrigava-se a pensar que não era quem pensava que era o dono daquela voz, mas seus pensamentos voaram longe e as rosadas maçãs do rosto tornaram-se pálidas no mesmo segundo, ao ver os cabelos loiros quase brancos do homem escorado à porta. O horror que se estampou no rosto dela fez um sorriso se formar no outro rosto.

-Olá, Virgínia. – disse ele com a mesma voz arrastada de antes, olhando-a com os olhos cinzas. O telefone com chamada em andamento teve seu triste fim no chão de carvalho aos pés da mulher ruiva, embascada.

---------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Merlin, será uma miragem da mente de um escritor furioso com a maldita escritora desta fic por tantas vezes que olharam para esta página sem nenhuma att??? NÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Estranhamente neste dia (24/07) Andressa Alencastro acordou afoita a 1:45 da tarde, após uma noite (até as 5:30am) em claro procurando por inspiração que , por hábito, não veio, para o desempacar esta fic que a muito me causa enxaqueca.

Só para vocês terem uma idéia este capítulo estava pela metade, enquanto eu estava preparando já o quinto. Para vocês verem como a mente dessa idiota que vos escreve funciona. SURTOS de inspiração é o que acontecem.. e eles vem e vão quando querem (FDP's ( ).

E O QUE EU FIZ COM O CAPÍTULO QUE ESTAVA PELA METADE??? Bem.. ele ainda está pela metade já que este que vocês acabaram de ler, foi escrito TOTALMENTE hoje.

E eu na pude esperar a minha beta fofoléti, Donna Black, para postar este capítulo então.. se estiver cheio de erros não reparem.

**++++MOMENTO PROPAGANDA: LEIAM "Tudo acontece em La Couleur" da minha betona Donna Black (Marotos), Recomendo também todas as fics da Gisele Weasley (muito boas por sinal), e Leiam as minhas outras fics também clicando no meu nomezinho um pouquinho abaixo do título dessa fic e conheça também outros tipos de escrita de Dessinha McGuiller. :DDDDDD**

Agora voltando ao dia de hoje...

**-------------------------------------CONVERSA COM JULIANA MCGUILLER (prima da autora) ---------------------------------------------------**

!Ju! diz:

OIII

!Ju! diz:

SOU EU A JU?

!Ju! acabou de pedir a sua atenção.

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

nããooo

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

mas tb vale :D

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

caaaara

!Ju! diz:

Q COUVE?

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

eu escrevi **QUINZE** PÁGINAS do capítulo 3 cara...

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

abandonei aquela bosta que tava antes e fiz ele INTERINHO hoje

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

!Ju! diz:

ahn?

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

meus deus..

!Ju! diz:

to boiandooo

!Ju! diz:

aquele o q?

!Ju! diz:

fic?

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

eu fiz o capítulo 3 (ao qual eu estava empacada TODO este tempo) de garotinha do papai hoje

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

quebrei o bloqueio escrevendo 15 páginas hoje

!Ju! diz:

poorra

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

to toda dura, to cheia de café e não vou conseguir dormir

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

maaas to com um sorriso enorme no rosto :D

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

o

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

e a borra do meu café parece uma miragem :P

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

vo te que ir na tua casa te mostrar

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

eu fiquei BAH

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

:P

!Ju! diz:

UMA MIRAGEM? (bicho que se mexe e ri)

!Ju! diz:

COMO ASSIM?

!Ju! diz:

(bicho que se mexe e ri de novo)

!Ju! diz:

TA CHAPADONA?

!Ju! diz:

(mais uma vez a porra do bicho)

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

nãããoooooooooooooo

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

caaara

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

tipo..

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

eh uma revoada de pássaros com umas montanhas e o resto do café parece um riozinho e tem até uns borrões que parecem umas arvorezinhaaas...

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

sérioo..

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

BI-ZAR-RO!!

!Ju! diz:

uiashuiahsiashiauhasui

!Ju! diz:

creeedo

!Ju! diz:

:S

!Ju! diz:

certo que tu fumo alguma coisa

!Ju! diz:

ou tomo café demais

**Dessinha McGuiller** diz:

:D :D :D :D:D :D:D :D:D :D:D :D:D :D:D :D:D :D:D :D:D :D:D :D:D :D:D :D

**O.O... sim essa é a vossa autora,.**

MAAS CHEGA DE FALAR DE MIM!!!

Vamos falar de reviews... (sorri de canto)

**LMP3: **Espero ter posto um fim na tua curiosidade, amiga, e satisfeito também com um capítulo imenso (15 páginas). E pooor favor.. continue lendeo a fic e comentando, apesar da autora ser problemática, embora com boas intenções. (cara de pedinte) Grande beijo.

**Donna Black: **

Amiiiga!!! Até que um dia eu posso dizer, EU TERMINEI O CAPÍTULO 3, com um sorriso imenso no rosto (embora eu ache que é o café). Espero que você tenha uma boa viagem (embora eu esteja no MSN esperando tu entrar), e que tu não esteja com os dedos roxos que nem eu (agora eu botei uma luva, senão eu teria que sair do pc). BEIJO MASTER DO GIGANTE:D :D

**Dani Sly: **

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaniiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW, EU CONSEGUI! (sorri enquanto tenta pular com o traseiro ainda endurecido e quadrado pelas horas sentada) EU TERMINEI O CAPÍTULO DO DEMO (como eu apelidei carinhosamente)!!!!!

Como que você ta?? Te mandei um e-mail hoje pq tu tah mtu mtu mtu sumida menina (tipo a Fefss que entra a cada ano bissexto)! Você vai me perdoar por ter sido insensível e problemática a ponto de ter conseguido escrever só agora o capítulo novo??? DIZ QUE SIM.. DIZ QUE SIIM!!!!! Eu estou elaborando uma dancinha e uma musiquinha para a próxima att então.. PERDOE!!! BEIJOO MAIS MASTER AINDA.

**ManDikiNha WeaSLey:**

Mas que barbaridade guria.. (não eu não falo assim) :P uhauhauhauuah sim.. está muuuito pequena essa fic, e dá para notar que após este capítulo a coisa vai COMEÇAR a andar, mas eu espero sinceramente que você tenha gostado dele e dito "Pô mew.. ela é uma monga xonga mas pelo menos ela att então vamos dar uma chance a esta vaca..". Não necessariamente nesta ordem de insultos.. maaass.. que o voltar a ler esta fic permaneça :DDDDD beijão.

**Lara Potter:**

Hello friend! Após 7647593659863489589 anos, eu voltei! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, que saiu realmente entre chutes e socos.. beijooo

**Mademoiselle Papillon**

Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tu gostou mesmo??? (faz cara de smile de msn) Aiii.. o Blaise está ainda mais sofrido neste capítulo (silêncio em memória), e Draco está ainda mais [palavra rabiscada para as crianças não verem. Preciso dizer que a tua review me motivou demais.. Pq? Gostou das minhas singularidades, o que é ótimo já que os clichês não são muito a minha praia (você vai notar ainda mais nesse capítulo), e por ter dito que esta fic é perfeita.. É a minha favorita então brigado (outra cara de smile). Beijo estalado no seu tum tum :D

**Thammy Malfoy**

Queridééésiiimaa Thammy! Amei a sua review.. Obrigada por gostar dessa fic e espero que tu tenha pelo menos tido uma simpatia por este capítulo pq ele foi o (rabiscado) para escrever. Siiim o Blaise sofreu ainda mais neste capítulo e estou começando a achar que ele vai explodir até o último capítulo, mas vá lá.. beiiijo enormemente grande

**Pri+LoKinHA:** Heyy mutcho looocaaa.. Que bom que você gostou da fic:DDD espero que curta este capítulo também.

**Lou Malfoy:** Oooooooooooiii Louu :DDDDDDDD

Agora que eu notei que o seu nome é o mesmo da noiva francesa do Draco (rabuda ¬¬).

Aiii que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior:DDDDD

Espero que você goste deste tanto quanto o do outro.. Finalmente há novidades pintando. :) Blaise (podre Blaise) é mais uma vez escorraçado (pobre³ Blaise) pelo Draco e de margem leva um soco da filha dele (a fruta não cai tão longe do pé)... bem.. infelizmente a Liz sabe quem é o pai dela como você deve ter visto, a história de como isso pôde ter acontecido vai estar mais bem esclarecida no próximo capítulo (que já está praticamente pronto, esperando pela minha betinha querida). Por favoooor diga diga que ele não está TÃO ruim quanto eu acho que está (estou lendo ele de novo). Beiiijããooo estalado.

**Juliana McGuiller: **PRIMA:DDDDD

Viu só que eu ponho tanta bobagem nessas N/As que até a nossa conversa saiu.. BIZARRO..

Manda um beijo pro Lorenzo babão e espero que tu venha aqui em casa ainda este século (smile do msn malvado).

Sim, vou ignorar a tua chara.. coitada.. deixa ela pensar que eu roubaria uma fic ruim dessas ;P

ESCREVA TAMBÉM!!! TO ESPERANDO OS CAPÍTULOS NOVOS!

Beijoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ana Bya!!!!!:

HELLOOOOOOOOO!! (sorri) Acabou a ansiedade amiga.. está aqui o novo capítulo. :DDD

Espero que goste dele. Beeeeijooo

**manuela bloom: **

Foféééésiiimaaa :DDDDDDDDDD

AIIIIIIIIIIIII... (lágrimas nos olhos congelados) QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU DO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Espero que você não tenha ficado com ódio deste capítulo (que eu acho que não chega nem aos pés do capítulo anterior), mas que vai começar a dar andamento às ações da fic. BRIGADA pelo toque das letras comidas do capítulo. Espero muitas reviews suas.. elas sempre me fazem ter peso na consciência e me mandam tirar a bunda de cima do sofá e coloca-lo na cadeirinha giratória do pc para escrever.

Gosta de toques de ironia?? Esse capítulo ta abarrotdo deles. :PPP BEIJOOOOOOOOO GIGANTESCO!

**Tina Granger:**

Siiiiimm... Draco vai se enrascar amiga.. maaaaaaaaas... isso eu deixo para os próximos capítulos... ;xxxxxxxxx beijones

**Line Malfoy:** Meniiina!!!!!!!!!

Onde é que tu tah??? Sumiu do mapa????????

Nunca vi mais nenhum trabalho teuu.. deixou o FF?????????? Nhaiii desculpa pela demora (se esconde como pode atrás da cadeira)

Me diz que você não odiou este capítulo pleeeaseeeeee.. meus dedos congelados juntam-se para pedir clemência.. :(

Siim.. seguindo a linha de autora malvada eu acabei novamente numa parte importante.. (+.+ MuahUHAUhuahuHuhuHAHua...-----)

To mooorrendo de saudades!!!! Vê se aparece no msn pelo menos...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bibynha: **

Espero que gostee Bib.. :DDD beijão.

**MandikiNha WeaSLey:** NÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO MANDIIKAA.. EU NÃO ABANDONEI!!!!

Tanto que estou aqui escrevendo para você que foi super generosa mandando duuuas reviews (smiley do MSN que baba)!!!!

Então estou agradecendo, encarecidamente, em dobro.

Aiii.. espero não ter te decepcionado com este capítulo que saiu meio no chute mas que me animou horrores para escrever mais e mais.. :DDDDDD

ESTÁ AÍ ENTÃOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beijinhos açucarados em dobro:DDDDDDDDD

**Srta. Pontas**

Siiiiimm, Mrs. James.. tava na hora MEEESMO! Draco e Liz se reencontraram mesmooo.. e espero que você tenha gostado desse encontro (Pleeeeeeeeeeease tenha gostado .) BEEEEIJÃO

**Lisse Tiger:**

Aii... brigada pelo incentivo moooça... (faz carinha fofa)

Serviu meeesmo viu???

Espero que você continue mandando reviews dizendo o que você acha da fic, e que continue gostando após esse capítulo que começa a desenredar a história. Beijo do tamanho de um melão ("???")

**GEEENTEEMMM ANTES DE ACABAR COM A N/A EU PEÇO, ENCARECIDAMENTE, QUE VOCÊS FAÇAM PROPAGANDA DESSA FIC SE ACHAM QUE ELA MERECE..**

**QUEM FIZER E A PESSOA COMENTAR (DIZENDO QUE FOI INCENTIVADA) RECEBE UM PEDAÇÃO DO PRÓXIMO CAP EXCLUSIVO XDDDDDD**

**Pooor favoooor gente.. preciso de incentivos dobrados...**

**REVIEWWSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!**

Agora acabou de começar o Vôlei do Brasil contra Cuba e eu sou fã assídua de vôlei entãooo... Grande beijo para todas as pessoinhas que eu me ajoelho e peço perdão com cara de cachorro sem dono, esperando pelo menos, que elas ainda me amem, apenas porque eu tomei vergonha e continuei essa fic e **MANDEM O MÁXIMO DE REVIEWS POSSÍVEIS**.. vou mandar o capítulo 3 e 4 pra Donna Black betar e logo logo eu vou postar o 4° tbm. :DDDD

BEIJO MASTER DO TAMANHO DE UM URSO POLAR (maior predador terrestre segundo o Globo Repórter .) GRANDÃO! XD


End file.
